


Sympathy for the Devil

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU hopping, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe Hopping, Amnesia, Amnesiac Dean Winchester, Anal Fingering, Angst, Attempted Seduction, Butt Plugs, Castiel is literally the Devil, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Deal with a Devil, Enemies to Lovers, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Failed Seduction, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time for Everything Fest, Hand Jobs, Includes movie quotes, Joking About Serious Issues, M/M, Manipulation, Married Castiel/Sam Winchester, Master Dean Winchester, Master/Slave, Memory Loss, Minor Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Multi, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Owner Dean, Owner Dean Winchester, Polyamory, Sex Slave Sam Winchester, Slave Sam Winchester, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean Winchester, Switch Sam Winchester, Switching, Teen Dean Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Younger Dean Winchester, based on a movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Sam's in love with his brother. Really, what more is there to say? His life totally sucks. He's stuck with Dean day in and day out while Dean remains oblivious. Pure torture, right?One day Cas, the asshole Dean's fucking, claims to be able to give Sam whatever he desires. The price? His soul. Sam says yes, hoping to only use a wish or two and live a long happy life.Everything goes wrong. At this rate, he'll be the Devil's bitch by Friday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rw_eaden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All That Glitters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112146) by [hearts_0f_kyber (rw_eaden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/hearts_0f_kyber). 



> Upfront - this is a Wincestiel fic. So, if you're hoping only one pairing will prevail, this might not be the fic for you. 
> 
> I tried to make this fic funny. I don't know if I succeeded but I'm doing my best. This fic contains jokes about serious issues, so if that isn't your jam, hit the road. I am aware of my lighthearted approach. It was done on purpose. That being said, angst and more serious scenes will occur! I dunno. Again, I did my best. 
> 
> If this fic feels familiar to you, you might have seen the movie Bedazzled (either version) or have read Rose's fic All That Glitters. This fic contains some movie quotes but the AUs are my own. 
> 
> FYI - this wip is Rose and Holly's fault. Couldn't have done this without either of them. 
> 
> Still reading? Onward!

  
Sam grinds his teeth as he shovels eggs onto his favorite purple plate. He needs to get the fuck out of his brother's house but he can't afford to live on his own with his shit job at Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc. So, he gets to listen to the love of his life fuck someone else. A lot. Right now, in fact. While Sam's in the middle of breakfast and can't escape.    
  
"Just what I fucking need," Sam grumbles, rubbing at his face.

The sex noises increase in volume and intensity then stop altogether. A minute or two later, Cas walks into the kitchen, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. He smirks in Sam's direction as he opens the fridge.

Sam scowls at him and quickly scoops the rest of the food onto his plate. "You're too damn loud, you know. I heard everything."

"I'm only loud when it feels good,” Cas replies. He pulls out a carton of orange juice and drinks straight from it.

"You have no manners," Sam mutters and takes his plate to the table, keeping one eye on Cas.

Cas hums and puts the orange juice aside. He approaches Sam, fingers traveling down Sam's shoulder to his elbow. "Is that so?"

"Yes. Stop touching me,” Sam hisses and glares at Cas.

Cas pulls his hands back, showing Sam his palms in mock surrender. "As you wish." He fucking _winks_ at Sam.

“What are you doing out here anyway? I thought you two would never quit,” Sam says, stuffing egg into his mouth.

"I needed something to drink. And if I find something interesting enough, I might eat it off of your brother's body."

"Good for you,” Sam says, all venom. “Are you done?”

"Good for him, too."  

"You never stop," Sam says, anger seeping into his tone. "You just keep running your mouth. It's gonna get you into trouble."

Cas leans in then, hand on the table so he's uncomfortably close to Sam. His eyes flash with mischief. "What kind of trouble, Sam?"

"Not the fun kind," Sam says slowly, drawing out every word. He doesn't back down, realizing if he budges at all, if he backs away from Cas, the douche will sniff out his weakness and push harder. "God, is sex all you think about? Is that all life is to you?”

“Of course not! There's greed, gluttony, sloth, vanity, anger, envy… but when it's _Dean_ I'm fucking, sex does take up a large amount of time.”

Sam leans closer, right into Cas's face. "Talk about something else or go away."

"You're pretty when you are angry,” Cas purrs.

"This is inappropriate on so many levels. You're Dean's... Whatever. Don't hit on me,” Sam growls, shoving Cas.

Cas shakes his head, laughing. “I don't belong to anyone.”

"Fine, whatever. I still don't want you. You're hot, sure, but way too cocky for me. Besides... I already love someone."

_And he doesn't want me._

"Yes, I know. I've seen the way you look at him, your brother."

"Hey! Keep your fucking voice down."  

"Don't worry. Dean is completely oblivious." Cas grins. "I'm not so blind. Your crush is pretty adorable, actually.”

Sam's face flushes hot and he shakes his head. "You're an asshole."

"Maybe...But at least I'm gorgeous." Cas leans in again, not so threatening this time. “So, how long has it been that you've wanted him?"

"God." Sam lets out a long-suffering sigh. "Years. Okay? I've wanted him for a long fucking time. It's why I need to move out. I can't take it anymore."

"You and I should have some lunch together.”

"Are you insane? Why would I do that?" Sam demands. "I hate you."

Cas crosses his arms. "Do you hate _me_ or do you hate that it's me your brother is fucking?"

Sam wants to be mean. He wants to cut as deeply as he'd been cut. But that wouldn't make him feel better, only worse. "I don't know."

Cas caresses Sam's shoulder again. "I might have a way for you to get out of your... predicament. _If_ you meet with me, I could help you."

"You better not be trying to take me out on a date," Sam warns softly, gazing at Cas.

“And if I were?"

"Dude. We've been through this. I'm not interested in you. So... Keep your flirting to a minimum and you have yourself a deal."

"All right. I'll text you with the location. For now, though... There's a man waiting for me to bring refreshments so that he can find the energy for another round of fucking."

“You're such a dick.”

"Yes... and I'm about to go get some." Cas grabs the orange juice and leaves with a chuckle.

 

X

 

  
Dean enters the kitchen in a pair pants made of soft clingy fabric after Cas leaves. Sam was in the living room listening to a podcast called _Serial_ to drown out the sound of sex but upon seeing his brother he turns off the podcast and trails after him.

“Can you go to Cas's place from now on when you wanna fuck?"

Dean snorts. "Why? Our place is so much easier."

"He keeps hitting on me," Sam says, face heating up. “Cas doesn't get the concept of personal space.”  

"Didn't you mention feeling lonely last week?" Dean asks, sitting at the table with Sam. "You _should_ spend time with him."

"Yeah." Sam blushes and averts his eyes. "But you guys are fucking. It'd be weird. Every time he hits on me I think about you guys fucking."

"We're fucking. Not going on romantic getaways, Sam.”

"Yeah, I'm aware. I hear it every time," Sam says, unable to stop from pouting.

"We should go out tonight. Get you nice and drunk and find you a girl to bring home.”

Sam shakes his head. "Not my style. I'm going out with Cas. That'll be enough social interaction for me. And it's _not_ a date.”

“Whatever, Sammy,” Dean says then stands and stretches. "Fuck, I'm hungry. Do we have any good leftovers in the fridge?"

Sam watches Dean move, licking his lips. "I dunno. You tell me."

Dean bends over to inspect some take out boxes, making the pants he's wearing pull tight against his ass. "Ugh, this Chinese food smells funny.”

“So throw it out.” Sam's breath hitches, mouth watering at the glorious sight of Dean's ass.

Dean sets it on the floor beside him and keeps rooting. "We _do_ have some tacos in here. They smell alright.”

"Looks like you found your meal then."

“Fucking awesome.” Dean stands, pulling out the two wrapped tacos and gets a plate, his pants shifting a little lower down his hips.

Sam swallows thickly. "Your pants are falling down. Might wanna do something about that."

"Hmm?" Dean tugs them up a little and starts unwrapping the tacos. They slide back to the same spot again and he shrugs, unbothered.

Sam rubs at the back of his neck. "Shouldn't a director of sales and marketing have clothes that fit right? I mean, seriously. You're about to lose your pants.”

Dean pulls at the drawstrings. "I lost some weight.”

"You don't need to be losing weight. You're perfect."

Dean snorts and places the tacos in the microwave. He turns and rubs his belly. "Got a little roll here I can't shake. These tacos aren't helping.”

"It's a very cute roll," Sam says firmly and inwardly kicks himself. _God._ He really needs to get out of Dean's life.

Dean laughs outright and starts the microwave. "If you say so.”

Sam bites his lip when he hears Dean's gorgeous laugh. "I do say so... Um. I should probably, uh. Go."  
  
It isn't time to see Cas yet but watching Dean is pure torture.

"You got shit to do?"

"Not really. I mean… I could see Jack?”

"Jack has a class, Sammy. So why not hang out with me? We haven't just... hung out in a while."

Sam worries his lip between his teeth. He should say no. He really, really should.  
  
"Okay," Sam's stupid mouth says.

 

X

 

Jo Harvelle's Steakhouse is fancy. Fancier than Sam gives steakhouses credit for being. A quick Google search says it's a good place to take a date. He should have known. Sam breathes deep and gets himself seated, waiting for Cas.

Cas appears out of thin air before Sam's very eyes in the seat across from him. "Hello, gorgeous."

Sam blinks. Is he over tired? Maybe he ate a pot brownie on accident during the movie with Dean. He sits back in his chair, staring at Cas. "How did you..."

"You know what you saw." Cas leans in close. "How would you like to make one simple decision that'll change your life forever?"

"Depends.”

Cas licks his lips, eyes dark. "What if I told you I have the power to give you anything you've ever dreamed of?"

"I'd tell you to lay off the drugs,” Sam says dryly.

Cas gives Sam a grin. "I'm the Devil. Satan, Lucifer, The Prince Of Darkness, take your pick."

Sam stares at Cas, unimpressed "And I'm the Pope.”

Cas arches his brow. "The Pope wants to fuck his brother? Good to know." He laughs at his own joke, clearly amused. "Look. If you could just buy into this whole ‘I'm the Devil’ thing, it'll save us a lot of time."

Sam crosses his arms. "Prove it."

"Eric Kripke," Cas says, snapping his fingers. A burger, fries, and Dr. Pepper appears before Sam. "Mortals today. So skeptical."

“Why would you want to help me?” Sam pokes at the burger and fries to see if they're real. _Real._ And _warm._ He slowly blinks at the food. 

“I want you to be happy,” Cas says simply. “And we both know what'll accomplish that. A little someone named Dean Winchester.”

"He's with you though, isn't he?"

"No." Cas rolls his eyes. "We're friends who have amazing sex. Nothing more. Now, do you want my help or not?”

Sam's tired of feeling lonely and miserable but he's read enough books in his life to know that these things don't come free of charge. "What's the price?"

"Your soul," Cas says, like a used car salesman. "We should take a look at the contract."

"My soul? What does that mean? How exactly does that work outside of Hollywood?" Sam leaves the meal Cas conjured untouched.

"It's all standard boilerplate," Cas says, waving his hand like it’s nothing. "Paragraph one of the contract states that I will grant you seven wishes to use as you see fit in return for your soul. I get your soul after you run out of wishes. So, the soul isn't immediately paid out."

"And if I die before my wishes run out?”

"You go to hell. Your soul belongs to me," Cas says with a smile. "You won't die prematurely, though. I can promise you that. I _want_ you to be happy with Dean."

"Why would you care? I mean, if you truly are Satan then why would you care about me?"

Cas lets out an annoyed breath. "You already asked me why. And I told you. Do you want your brother or not? Let's get this show on the road, I have places to be and souls to damn, sweetheart."   

"One more thing,” Sam says, tone as firm as he can make it. "What would you do with my soul once it's yours?”

“What do you think happens in hell, Sam? Picnics and singing kumbaya? Do the math, I bet you can figure it out.”

“Fuck. I don't know about this.”

Cas sighs. "Come on. Don't you want Dean? Don't you want the love of your life? If you sell your soul, you get that and more."

Sam looks to his side, away from Cas. There's a few couples around them. So fucking happy with each other. He _wants_ that. "I wish...I wish that Dean and I weren't brothers and that we were married.”

Cas reaches out and gently touches Sam's hand. "Excellent first choice." He snaps his fingers. "Eric Kripke."  
  
Sam's world goes black.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a moment in this chapter where, in anger, Sam chokes Cas. Because Cas is the Devil it doesn't hurt him at all. I just think it's worth mentioning anyway. I haven't added a tag for it but if you all think I should, let me know? 
> 
> All my love to Holly/Wearingdeantoprom who makes my stories infinitely better. Also sending thanks to Bex and Rose. I've talked my ear off to all three of you about this story, and you never complain.

  
Sam wakes up in bed. He turns his head towards the nightstand, looking at a picture of himself and... Dean. That's definitely a wedding photo. The white tux is something Sam would _only_ wear for a wedding. It's too fancy. Dean isn't smiling and Sam looks uncomfortable, though.

 _Not a great start._  
  
"Fuck," he whispers, rolling out of bed. Sam pads out of the room in search of his husband. _Dean._ Never in his wildest dreams did he think he could have this and now he _does._

His breath catches in his throat when he finds Dean in the living room with coffee and toast. God, he's beautiful. "Dean.”

Dean looks up from his tablet. “Morning."

“Love you,” Sam murmurs, walking over to Dean. The words are spilling out of him, repressed for far too long. “I can't believe it. I'm so lucky!”

Dean looks up at Sam like he's lost his mind. Or maybe like he's told the most offensive joke. Regardless, it's a red flag. "Okay?”

Sam blinks and starts to squirm. "Uh..." He blushes and rubs at his neck. "Just okay?"

"Since when were you happy to be stuck in this marriage with me?"

"Uh..." Sam gulps. Shit, this is really going downhill fast. "Since now? Come on, it can't be _that_ bad."

Dean sighs and gets up, abandoning his coffee. "I should get ready for work."

Sam holds up a hand. "Okay, maybe it _is_ that bad. But I can do better! We just gotta behave like a team, you know?" _Fuck_ he sounds desperate. Way too desperate and thirsty. Tone it down, Winchester. "Maybe we just need to spend more time together? Sleep in the same bed?"  

_That's not toning it down._

Dean's eyes are tired when he looks at Sam. “Yeah. Tonight, maybe.”

"Yeah," Sam says softly. He clears his throat. "Goodbye hug?"

Another sigh. Dean moves to give Sam an awkward side hug and heads to the bathroom to get ready.

Sam slumps his shoulders. Well _that_ could have gone better. "Thanks a lot, Cas," he grumbles.  
  
Much later that night, Dean comes home. Sam's hands are on his own hips, unamused. "What happened to hanging out?"

Dean hesitates in the doorway to their home. He looks small as he kicks off his shoes and shrugs. "I had work."

Sam pouts. He can't help it. "But it's after 8 o'clock... You usually work this late?"

"Yes. You're weird today."

Sam coughs awkwardly. "Guess love does that to you."

Dean frowns. "Last week we decided to have an open marriage. Now it's declarations of love? I'm too tired for this, Sam.”

“I'm not allowed to change my mind?”

“What then? What do you want me to do?”

"Cuddle with me,” Sam suggests, naming the first thing that pops into his head. "I don't know, treat me like your husband?”

“Fine.” It's the most unimpressed, tired, and bored 'fine’ that Sam's ever heard.

Sam deflates like a sad balloon. Fucking Castiel. Sam sold his soul to the Devil and already it's going wrong? At this rate, he'd be Cas's bitch by Friday.  
  
"I'll go to my room. Goodnight."

 

X

 

The logical decision after Dean makes it clear he doesn't love Sam would be to cut his losses and leave. Staying with _this_ Dean is a waste of time.  
  
Of course, after tossing and turning in bed all night, Sam has a newfound determination to stick around. He doesn't want to waste his wishes, dammit. He should be frugal and careful. Spend as few wishes as possible. Besides, he isn't sure he can handle seeing Cas's stupidly smug face so soon.  
  
So he doesn't call out for Cas.  
  
He waits until it's Dean's weekend and brings up his idea. “We should go out on a date."  

Dean sighs, pausing his shave. "Why? Don't you have Max to hang out with? There's also your book you need to finish. Fans and our bank account are counting on you.”

Sam reaches out and gently grabs Dean's hip without thinking it through. Dean reminds him it's a bad idea when he quickly pushes Sam's hand off. "Sure but Max isn't my husband, is he? _You_ are. I wanna spend time with _you_ , Dean.” Then Sam frowns, the rest of Dean's words sinking in. “Wait, I'm a writer? As in, I have published novels?”

Dean looks at Sam like he's sprouting wings or claiming that babies blood is delicious. Not a point in Sam's favor. However, Dean's not hiding in his room, so he'll take his victories where he can.

“Yes, crazy pants. You're a writer. Jesus. I think we need to get your head checked out. Unless this is some weird writer exercise I don't know about. Anyway… what do you want to do?”

Sam bites back a smile. Dean's making a very silly face and it's kind of funny. Not super funny because the face is directed _at_ Sam and he’s clearly annoying Dean - but still. What a beautiful and distracting face Dean has.    
  
"Go for a picnic? Take a dance class? Go camping? Go on a hike? Try a game of pool? Honestly, Dean... There is a lot I'd do if it meant I was doing it with you."

Dean runs his thumb along his now smooth jaw. “We can grab lunch at the pub and shoot some pool.”

Sam watches Dean's movements maybe a bit too avidly. "Sounds like a date to me."

 

X

 

“Want to break?”

Sam shakes his head no. "You can do it."

Dean plants his feet firmly, dominant foot behind him. He lowers his body close to the table, keeping his eyes on his target ball. Apparently, this Dean is into pool too. Not just _his_ Dean. Hell, this Dean has better posture, so he might be even more experienced.

It's pretty hot.

“Solids!” Dean calls when a few balls sink then stands tall.

Sam tries to 'feel’ gravity when it's his turn, letting it hold him very still. He digs his toes into the ground, like a tree taking root. He sinks one ball, which is a fucking miracle because Dean's hard to ignore. He promptly fucks up and misses the next one because he's watching Dean far more than his target.

Dean sinks two in a row. It's shaping up to be a short game - but then on his third shot Dean's head tilts slightly to the left and that's it, that's all it takes for the angle to be wrong. He misses his shot due to losing form.

Sam worries his lip and barely resists getting into Dean's space. "You look beautiful today."

Dean arches a brow. He's taken off guard, Sam thinks. Trying to play it cool but Sam _knows_ the words get to Dean because he pauses briefly and does the unthinkable - he takes an extra shot. It's a huge no-no. "I don't know what's gotten into you... but it's really fucking weird."

"Uh, Dean, that was my turn, you just cheated. I think that means I win."

Dean blinks and looks at the table. "Yeah, I guess so... Your weirdness distracted me.”

"What's so weird about me?" Sam asks, closing in on Dean. “Also, way to blame me instead of yourself.”

Dean opens his mouth, staring at Sam. “I don't know why you're doing this but it's gotta stop. Seriously. We _hate_ each other.”

Sam shakes his head and spreads out his hands. "All I can think about is how much I wanna kiss you. Does that sound like hate to you?"

"All I can think about is if it wasn't for this marriage... " Dean sighs. "I'm gonna get a beer.” Dean heads to the bar without another word.  
  
“Having a hard time?” Cas asks from where he's perched on the edge of the pool table.

Sam jerks at the sound of Cas's voice and glares at him. "You!" he hisses loudly. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you, of course.” Cas _grins_ , the fucking attractive asshole.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Sam crosses his arms over his chest. "I don't see how you could help me at all. If anything, you'll make it _worse_.”  

Cas puts a hand on his own chest. "You _wound_ me, Sam."  
  
People are starting to look their way. Sam doesn't care. His eyes are solely on the bastard who's come to torment him when he's on a date. “That's rich. Fine. Give me your advice, I bet it sucks.”

Cas leans forward a bit, crossing his legs. "Find out what he wants in a man. Give him that.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sam asks, voice raising a bit.

"No, actually," Cas says, chuckling. He leans forward even more and boops Sam's nose. "Dean keeps a journal. We could read it! Or, you know, you could try being more like me. Dean _loves_ me."  

Sam waves away Cas's finger. "I couldn't be you. I'm not fluent in asshole.”  

"Listen to this. Eric Kripke!” Cas snaps his fingers and a journal appears in his hand. He opens it to a random page. "Last night was the most incredible night of my life. I never did find out any of the guys' names, but I brought them back here... And all five banged me like a Salvation Army drum."

“What?” Sam yelps. “Give me that!”

"Oh, stop whining, you big baby! I was just kidding," Cas says, rolling his eyes. "Do you want me to read a real entry? I promise this one doesn't have any sex in it. I think it'll help you if you stop giving me the death glare."  

Sam pinches the bridge of his nose and tries to take a deep breath. "Okay, fine."

"Oh! This is good, you're in luck," Cas says eagerly, watching Sam for a moment. "I meet many attractive men who are interested in me and while many of them are clever or very successful, I find myself turning away from them and searching the horizon for someone else. I don't know who he is or where I'll find him. I only know... That he is a sensitive man. A man who's in touch with his emotions. A man who's not afraid to show his fears, his disappointments, and his tears." Cas pauses for dramatic effect. "Sam, that's you, you get that right? You're Dean's sensitive man."

Sam wants to be excited about this but... this is Cas in front of him. For all he knows, Cas is fucking with him again. "Right... So show him my sensitive side?"

Cas wiggles his eyebrows. "Yeah, show him how sensitive you are," he says, tone suggestive.

"Easier said than done but-"  
  
"Sam, what's wrong with you?" Dean has a beer in his hand and he looks annoyed. Maybe even angry.

_Uh oh._

"What do you mean? I'm talking to... Uh, someone. Why are you so hostile?"

"Sam... There is no one there. Someone told me at the bar that my crazy husband is talking to himself."  

Sam dares a glance where Cas had been sitting. He's gone.

 _Of course he is._  
  
"Well, he _was_ here. I know you won't believe me but he was." Sam rubs a hand over his face. "Sorry if I embarrassed you.”    

"Lets just go.”

"Any way I can make it up to you?”  

"Let's talk in the car."

"Yeah, okay," Sam says with a sigh and trudges out to the car as people stare at him. Lovely. He's the talk of the whole pub.

Dean gets into the impala with a sigh and starts the car in silence.

"You said we would talk in the car," Sam points out softly.

"I was trying to get you to leave with me."

"Oh... You don't want to talk," Sam rasps. It isn't a question. "Right. That was stupid of me, of course you don't."

"I just don't know what to do. Last week we hated each other. Now you want to try and... I dunno. _Fix_ things. Then you go off talking to yourself in a pub. What if word of that gets out? Do you wanna end up in a mental institution and unable to write? Because this is how you end up in a mental institution with a thorazine drip.”

Sam shrinks in his seat, letting out a big sigh. "I don't know what to do either, honestly. You keep saying we were forced into this but all I know is... I don't hate you. I wanna spend time with you. And I'm sorry I made things weird today. Guess I'm just tired."

"I'm tired too. I'm tired of wanting what we don't have.”

"If we haven't tried how do you know we don't have it? If we haven't kissed how do you know you won't like it? There is so much we apparently haven't done yet you're so _sure_ we can't have what you want. Why is that?"

Dean sighs and pulls the car over to the side of the road. "Sam..." Dean looks out over the steering wheel before turning to him. "You rub me the wrong way, Sam. I can't even explain it. When I look at you, I'm reminded of what I've lost. You're a fucking _cage_ , Sam."

“Oh. Okay.” Sam can't look at Dean anymore. His eyes sting as he gazes out the window. “I'm sorry,” he says, because he is and it's all he has left to give.

 

X

  
The rest of the ride home is silent.  When they get there, Dean heads for the bathroom. Sam goes to his room, fuming.

“Castiel, if you're hearing this, I need you here _right_ now."

When Sam turns around, Cas is lounging on his bed, thighs spread apart. "You rang?"

Sam swallows hard. “You fucked up my wish, dude."

"Oh did I?" Cas asks with a small smirk. "I gave you exactly what you wished for."

"No you fucking didn't! _And_ , to make matters worse, you made me look like a psycho in front of a whole pub of people! You're a _cheater.”_

“You asked that you two were married and not brothers. Nothing was said about love. And I was only trying to help you earlier, you know. It's not my fault you're socially inept.”

Sam growls and jumps on the bed. He quickly straddles Cas, wrapping a hand around his throat. "Asshole."

Cas groans and rolls his hips. "You feel good on top of me."

“Shut up.” Sam squeezes Cas's throat for good measure, wanting to choke the smug bastard.

“Oh come on. Did you expect anything less?”

Sam sighs, releasing Cas's neck after a few long seconds. "The choking didn't affect you at all. Of course it doesn't.”

"It just makes me more horny. You're really really hot when you're angry."  
  
The spell breaks and Sam rolls off of Cas. "Gimme a redo.”

"You you really want to waste another wish on the same thing? I can give you a redo but that would be your second wish."

“ _No_ , you should give me a redo of the first wish free of charge," Sam says firmly. "So it won't be treated as my second but my first again."

"Oh, kitten." Cas says sweetly. "That's not how this works. I _could_ disappear and let you try to make use of this wish _or_ you can ask for a different wish but you don't get redo's."

"Kitten?" Sam asks, tensing. "What's with you and pet names? Do you call Dean kitten? Wait, don't tell me. Ugh. I hate you so much.”

Cas caresses Sam's cheek. “Hate is such a strong word."

Sam bites his own lip. “You're the Devil. Don't you hate pretty much everyone? I don't think you're in any place to be judging me.”

"No, actually. There isn't much hate in what I do. Pleasure, though... There is a _lot_ of pleasure."

“So sex obsessed,” Sam huffs.

"Pleasure doesn't have to be through sex, Sam. You drink coffee in the morning. It smells good, tastes better. Energizes you for the day. That's pleasure."

"Yeah, whatever you say.” Sam pauses, sighing. “I guess I should figure out what I want my next wish to be.”

"We could have some fun while you decide."

“You don't listen very well, do you?"

"I listen extremely well, I simply choose to ignore."

"And why is that?" Sam asks, pushing on Cas's arm. "Why are you so interested in me?"

"Have you _seen_ you? Your shoulder to waist ratio. Your torso is like a fucking Dorito. And your arms. Hnnn.”

"Oh, so it's just about my looks, huh?" Sam asks, laughing.

"Legs for miles. Hair that is begging to be pulled. Smart fox-eyes. Should I go on?"

Sam stops laughing and shakes his head. "No, I get it."

"That's too bad. I had a lot lined up to say about your mouth.” Cas's grin is wicked.

"Dean's the one with the fuckable mouth."

"True... But yours is pretty sweet looking,” Cas purrs, licking his own lips.

Sam puts more space between himself and Cas. "I think I know what my second wish should be."

Cas pouts. "What's that?"

Sam watches Cas's mouth for a moment, distracted. "I... I wish I had a special unbreakable bond with Dean."

"That's it?"

Sam hesitates. "What do you mean? Don't think it's a good wish?" He frowns. "Are you trying to mess with my head?"

"No, no... It will be so,” Cas replies with a little smile. He snaps his fingers. "Eric Kripke!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @rabidbehemoth on Tumblr for helping me with the pool scene! I took some of what they said word for word. If there are any inaccuracies, they are all my own. 
> 
> What was your favorite part? What AU do you think is next? Leave a comment and let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This chapter is weird. There is a bit of emotional whiplash and it starts off, dare I say it, cute. But things don't stay that way. If you're uncomfortable with Dean being a bit problematic (how can he NOT be given he buys Sam) then this might not be the chapter for you. There's no rape or anything like that - but it doesn't mean Dean's not a bit of a dick. 
> 
> I promise you I love Dean. This story/chapter isn't meant to bash him. I just really fucking love slave au's. 
> 
> If I missed any important tags please don't hesitate to let me know! Please also be aware that while the endgame ship is Wincestiel, there is Dean/Benny in this chapter. 
> 
> Onward!

Sam's in chains. He tries to yell but is unable to get much out beyond muffled noises due to the gag in his mouth. Fuck, why is there a gag in his mouth? Why is he _here_ ? What did he _do_?

“I… I hope you like your new home,” Dean says quietly from the front seat of the car. “You were cheap. Do you like causing trouble? Sure look like you do. S'okay, I'm not strict.”

Wait. Sam's a slave? What if Dean bought him for cruel, sadistic sex? What if it's for hard labor? Oh god, what if Dean's going to sing karaoke?

Sam wiggles and scowls in his seat. Dean's entirely unfazed, probably because Sam's useless like this.

Soon they arrive at Dean's home. It isn't a huge place but it's far from a hole in the wall.  "When we get inside, I'll unbind you.”

Sam's body relaxes slightly in relief as Dean helps him out of the car. At least he won't have to worry about his wrists and ankles being rubbed raw. He'd be able to walk without discomfort. That has to count for something, right?

Once inside, Dean removes Sam's gag, leaning up on tiptoe while he does it. Then he works on getting the shackles undone. "There. Is that better?"

Sam swallows hard. "Yeah, it is. Um... So. Why did you buy me?"

Dean reaches up to tentatively tuck some of Sam's hair behind his ear. "You're gorgeous and I thought..." Dean flushes and looks away, backing up a bit. "Practice..." He coughs.

"Practice?" Sam gapes at Dean, taking in his blush and awkwardness. He'd never describe Dean as someone who _blushes_ and yet here he is. Blushing. "Are you..." He can't even say it.

Dean coughs, looking away. Where is his smooth, mouthy, charming Dean at? Not here. "I know you have basic training. It's late, so we can go over your rules tomorrow. Are you hungry?”

Sam bites his lip, never taking his eyes off Dean. "I mean, yeah. I could eat."

Dean gives Sam a bright smile and leads him to the kitchen. “I'm Dean, by the way."

“I'm Sam but you were probably already given that information.”

"Yeah… I was.” Dean's tone is soft. “What do you like on your sandwiches?"

"Anything healthy?" Sam says with a shrug. "Tomatoes, avocados, that sort of thing."

"Well, I have tomatoes..." Dean looks in the fridge. "Cheese, ham." He glances back at Sam. "That all right? We can get you some groceries tomorrow.”

Sam leans against the counter. "Fine by me."

Dean gets to work making the both of them thick sandwiches.

Sam hates this. The small talk. He wants to sit down and get to know this fucked up life of his. Who sold him and for how much? How long had Sam been in this twisted system? Clearly, Dean doesn't have all the details or he wouldn't have asked if Sam was trouble - but he has to know _something._ The problem is, Sam's not sure how to obtain this information from Dean without coming off as unwell - physically or mentally. And who knows what Dean will do with him if he comes to _that_ conclusion.

_You could always call Cas. End it right here._

Yeah, he could. But Sam doesn't think he will. If he ends every wish as soon as it gets hard, he'll be fucked big-time. Why not see where this goes?

_You're a slave, how good could it possibly go?_

It can't get much worse than Dean hating him.

"You have a room of your own here but..." Dean flushes and tries to hide it by taking a bite of sandwich after handing one off to Sam.

"Want me to sleep in bed with you?"

“Uh." Dean rubs the back of his neck. "I guess thats what, erm, slaves do, isn't it? Yeah, that would be good.”

"Do you _want_ me to?"

This isn't _his_ Dean, he's not _used_ to the blushing… but the more Dean does it, the more he finds it's not so bad. In fact, it's kind of cute.

"Um... yeah. It would be nice.”

"Who's gonna be the big spoon?"

"What do you like?"

"Anything. Everything."

It's true. Sam's not picky. He's fantasized about himself and Dean in all sorts of positions. Just sleeping in the same bed as him will be more than he'd ever had back home.

Dean's uncertain face breaks into a grin. "Cool, man. Well, we can just see how it goes, I guess."

Sam takes a bite of his sandwich. "Would we be doing much sleeping?"

"Oh!" Dean's eyes widen and he flushes all over again. "Yes... tonight. I'm, uh... not ready just yet.”

"You're a virgin."

“Yeah.”

Sam's breath hitches. "I can work with that."

"Just let me approach you, okay?"

"Of course. I get that. I'll be good."

Dean's eyes flick nervously between Sam's cock and his face. "Okay."

“I won't touch you. Can... Am I allowed to touch myself?"

“Of course! I wouldn't take that away from you.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

"How's the sandwich?"

Sam takes another bite, humming. "Good. You're more fun to look at, though."

Dean lets out a nervous chuckle and ducks his head. "You're trained to say that.”

Sam bites his lip and sets his sandwich down. "No, in this case, my words are totally genuine. And I don't wanna scare you, so. Um. Maybe you should tell me to do something so I have a distraction?"

Dean rubs his own arm. “Maybe we could hug?”

"Only if you want to," Sam says firmly. "I could do chores? We could watch a movie together? Or... I dunno. Whatever. Just gimme a distraction, that's all I ask."

"I'd like to. Then a movie?"

"Okay." Sam nods and takes a few hesitant steps towards Dean.

Dean folds into Sam's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist with a little sigh of contentment.

Sam sighs too, kissing the top of Dean's head. "You feel good."

"So do you.”

Sam swallows thickly. "Yeah? You mean that?"

"Yeah. I've been lonely a while."

Sam's breath catches in his throat and he lifts Dean's head with his fingers. "I won't let you be lonely anymore.”

“How can you know for sure? You only just met me.” Dean's eyes are big.

“In some ways, you're a stranger. Different and confusing. But in others… you're familiar. I look at you and I feel like I've known you my whole life.”

Dean pulls back, dropping his eyes. "That's... Thank you. That's really intense."

“Yeah. Ready for the movie?”

Dean nods, a little breathless. He looks eager though. "This way,” he rasps and leads the way to the living room.

Once there, Sam hesitates. "Do you want me on the floor at your feet?"

"Could we sit close to each other?"

"What do you mean by close?" He can't help but imagine himself in Dean's lap. Or having Dean in his. He's sure that isn't what Dean means, though.

"Could we cuddle?"

"I'd love to cuddle," Sam says, worrying his lip through his teeth. "Shouldn't you be telling me what to do, though? Why do you keep asking for my permission?"

"I've never had a slave before... I just don't... _should_ I be telling you what to do?" Dean asks, rubbing a hand through his hair.

“Whatever makes you happy."

"All right, well. Would you cuddle with me?"

"Yes," Sam says simply then sits down on the couch.

Dean hesitates before scooting close to Sam. He turns on the TV and sets up Netflix. "What do you like to watch?"

“What do _you_ like to watch?"

"It doesn't matter to me. Horror?"

"Yeah." Sam shifts closer to Dean. "Horror works. You get scared easily?"

"Not really." Dean grins. He presses against Sam's chest.

"I kinda do." Sam runs a hand up and down Dean's arm. "But I like getting scared, so it works."

Dean snorts. "Someone your size gets scared easy?"

"Hey! Size doesn't matter when it comes to fear," Sam insists, a smile on his lips.

"I picked you because I thought you were the most beautiful man I'd ever seen but you're so easy to talk to.”

Sam's breath catches in his throat. "You think I'm beautiful?" Words he never thought he'd hear just came out of Dean's mouth. He doesn't know what to do with them. "I... Well. Er. Thank you.”   
  
He’s hot all over and damn near vibrating out of his skin. What he would give to lean over and kiss Dean - but he promised to let Dean come to him.

"Yeah. You're pretty awesome."

Sam licks his lips, trying not to act like a predatory creep. "So are you."

"We should, um, get to know each other, yeah?"

"During the movie?" Sam asks, raising a brow. "I thought movies were meant to be watched."

"I don't really care about the movie."

Sam leans in close to whisper into Dean's ear. "You aren't the only one."

"So tell me everything there is to know,” Dean says with a shiver.

Sam strokes Dean's arm. "Didn't you get that information when you bought me?”

"I know stats. How much you weigh. How tall you are. The color of your eyes. I wanna know your favorite pizza topping. I wanna know what you like to drink. Your favorite music."

“Your first mistake was assuming I like pizza,” Sam teases.

Dean feigns a look of absolute horror. “Don't _talk_ like that!”

“Fine.” Sam laughs and boops Dean's nose. “But for every question I answer, you need to answer it too.”

Dean wrinkles his nose, looking fucking adorable. “ _Fine.”_

 

X

 

“Ready for bed?”

Dean tenses just a little. “Yeah.”

Sam frowns at Dean's reaction. "Should I sleep in my own bed? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."   
  
It's funny that Sam's a slave and yet _he_ is the one trying to comfort Dean. The funnier part is he doesn't mind one bit.

“No. I want this. I want to try.”

“Thank you for trying.”

Dean rewards Sam with another bright smile. “Okay. Let's do this.”

Sam gets off the couch and goes to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once he's finished his nightly routine he finds Dean's bedroom.

Dean's already in bed, wearing a soft t-shirt and boxers. “Hey, Sam.”

"Hey," Sam breathes out, leaning against the door a few seconds before moving closer. "Ready for me?"

Dean pulls back the covers. "Yeah.”

Sam walks closer and climbs onto the bed, crawling towards Dean. Once next to him, he lays down, eyes on Dean the whole time.

“So, uh. Good night, I guess.”

“Night,” Sam replies softly.   
  
He has so many questions. Questions he isn't sure Dean will ever answer. Questions he isn't sure _he_ wants answered. Mostly, they involve this 'practice' business and why Dean felt the need to buy a slave to fuck for his first time rather than enjoy it with someone he knows.

  


X

 

  
Sam opens his eyes and blinks at Dean slowly. He's got a tray in his hands and has the cutest look on his face. Like he’s nervous to disturb Sam but is so damn excited he can't help but stand over him. "Breakfast in bed? What's this for?"

"Just... welcome to the house."

“Are you gonna eat in bed with me?”

"Yeah." Dean hands him the tray. "I just have to get it.”

"Hurry back then. Although I'm really not understanding why you're not making me do all this.”

Dean hurries off to get his tray without saying anything. He settles next to Sam, facing him so the skin of their thighs touch.

Sam gives Dean a suspicious look. Dean ignoring him rubs him the wrong way and he's starting to wonder - just what type of Dean is he with?

“Did you sleep okay?” Dean asks.

"Yes," Sam says hesitantly. "I did. You?"

Dean nods, chewing on a piece of bacon. "It was all right... It'll take a bit to get used to this.”  
  
"Yeah. I guess it will," Sam finally replies.

"I took the week off so we could hang out and get to know each other a bit... Then I have to go back to work."

"What are my rules? You said you'd tell me in the morning."

Dean licks his lips, looking nervous again. "Um. Do household chores. I'd like you in my bed at night. I don't really want you to leave the house when I'm not with you." He starts picking at a hole in his sock. "I don't care if you touch yourself... but I don't really want you to see anyone else."

How _dare_ Dean want to keep him as a pet? How _dare_ he buy Sam at all? Worst of all, how _dare_ he act like he's _nice?_ At the same time though… Dean wanting all his attention? He'd be lying if he said that part isn't appealing.   
  
"I can't leave the house?" Sam repeats slowly. "I don't like that rule."

"Without me. You can't leave the house without me."

"I still don't like that rule. What will happen if I go out anyway because it's a stupid fucking rule? You gonna spank me?"

Dean flushes a deep red. "Uuh I-um." He coughs. "I don't know yet.”

Sam hums thoughtfully. "You don't look like you can."

“Okay, probably not.”

Sam nods and pushes his plate away. He nudges Dean with his thigh. "Okay. Anything else?"

Dean shrugs his shoulders. "Not that I can think of." He frowns at Sam's unfinished meal. "You aren't hungry?"

Sam shakes his head. “How _can_ I eat given our current conversation?”

“Maybe I shouldn't have bought you. I've never done this before.”

Sam gets off the bed. "I'm gonna go do chores if you aren't sending me back."

Dean gets up and catches Sam's hand. He squeezes it. "I'm not sending you back. I really like you. I just feel like I'm fucking it up.”

Sam sniffs and throws his arms around Dean, hugging him tight. “What I want more than anything is for you to be happy. For _us_ to be happy. Together. How can we make that happen?”

“Take some of the loneliness away.” Dean nuzzles into Sam's chest.

"I can do that."

"Can I kiss you?"

“Yes.” Sam blinks in surprise and he pulls back from Dean slightly.

Dean puts a hand on Sam's chest and stands on tiptoe to brush their lips together. Sam moans, mouth parting to let Dean in. Dean lets out a little gasp and pulls back. He stares, wide eyed, before kissing Sam again.

“That's… intense,” Dean says with flushed cheeks.

"Yeah? Man, if you think a kiss is intense..." Sam shakes his head. "I'll have to be careful with you."

“Can we kiss some more?” Dean asks, a little breathless.

Sam adjusts his hardening dick. "Can we kiss on the bed?"  

“Okay.” Dean gulps.

Sam gazes at Dean with pure, unadulterated want and sits on the edge of the bed. "You're safe. I promise.”

Dean takes a deep breath and steps inside Sam's thighs, caressing Sam's lips with a finger. "You're so fucking hot, Sam.”

"Thank you," Sam pants, leaning in to drag his mouth along Dean's belly. "Gotta say it... You are too."

Dean gasps and jerks away. His hand comes across Sam's cheek in a light slap. Not enough to really hurt but a light sting nonetheless.

Sam gazes up at Dean as he rubs his cheek. "Sorry. Too much?”

"Yeah.” Dean's whole face, neck, and ears are red.  Dean comes back between Sam's legs and draws him into another kiss. Soon, Dean's kissing Sam hard and eager while Sam sits on his own hands.

Finally, Dean squeaks and lightly slaps Sam's cheek again, breaking the kiss. “Go shower. I'll find you some clothes.”

 

X

 

Dean's washing dishes when Sam finds him after his shower.

“Forget about me already, huh?” Sam teases, watching Dean from a safe distance.

Dean jumps and turns to give Sam a sheepish smile. “I just... I'm used to doing it."

"Yeah, I know. Enjoy yourself while I was gone?"  

“Yeah.”

Sam glances around the room. “Anything you want me to do?”

"Dry the dishes with me?" Dean asks with hope in his eyes.

Sam hesitates a moment before nodding. He stands next to Dean at the sink. "Yeah, okay."

"I have a friend coming by for dinner tonight. He's my closest friend. I wanted you to meet him.”

Sam freezes. "Him?"

"Yeah. We've been friends since college.”

"I don't like the sound of this."

Dean frowns. “What's wrong with having someone over?”

Sam crosses his arms. "I'm just practice to you, remember? Practice for what, huh? The real thing?"  

"Well... yeah... " Dean shifts uneasily from foot to foot.

“If you don't want to see _me_ with anyone else, what makes you think I want to see _you_ with anyone else? How is that fair?”

Dean's frown deepens. “It's not really supposed to be fair, Sam. Anyway. We should pick up some groceries and clothes that'll fit you better.”

“Can you go without me? I'm not really in the mood.”

Dean nods, looking disappointed. "All right. I'll see you soon."

 

X

 

  
Once he hears Dean leave the house for groceries, Sam calls out, "Castiel! Where are you?"

Cas sighs when he pops in. "What is it now?"

"Are you kidding me? You gave me a... A Dean who fucking _bought_ me. And he wants me for _practice_ . How does this fulfill my wish?" Sam's voice is getting angrier with each passing word. "I'm a goddamn _slave_ , Cas!”

“An unbreakable bond.”

Sam gives Cas an unimpressed stare. "You either suck at this or you're _trying_ to make me burn through all my wishes so I'm your bitch."

"I am the Prince of Darkness, Sam. Do you blame me for wanting your gorgeous ass?" Cas says with a smirk.

Sam sucks in a breath, dumbfounded. "You're unbelievable."  

"You want Dean? Then go get him. He wants you for practice? So make him want more.”  Cas moves in closer and drags his fingers down Sam's chest. “ _Work_ for it. Don't just give up.”

Sam bats Cas's hand away. "He hit me when we kissed. And it wasn't a kinky thing.”

Cas leans in closer so his mouth is nearly touching Sam's ear. "So make him covet you. Show him what he's missing."

“How?” Sam croaks.

"You are fucking gorgeous, Sam. I've told you this. Show him some skin. Show him how beautiful you are." Cas puts a hand on Sam's chest, over his pounding heart. “Or let him see your true self. Whatever works. But nothing worth fighting for is easy.”

Sam glares at Cas. “You say that as if I _haven't_ been trying.”

Cas arches a brow. “You could do better.”

"You should come tonight. Dean invited a friend over... Work your magic and come too?" Sam blurts without thinking. Jesus, he _must_ be desperate to offer such a thing to _Cas_.

“What do you need _me_ for?” Cas asks sweetly, feigning ignorance.

"Uh. I don't know. I didn't really wanna be the third wheel.”

"If you can tell me what you really want me there for, I won't make you use another wish for it,” Cas says with a grin. He's clearly enjoying seeing Sam squirm. A lot.

“I don't _know_ why I want you there!”

Cas leans back, staring at Sam for a moment. "I'll tell you what. Since you can't think of a good reason, I'll give you a little break. I will come tonight. I _won't_ make you use a wish for my presence, _if_ you give me something in return.”  

“Like what? What do I have that you could possibly want besides my soul?”

Cas gives Sam a significant look and licks his lips. “A kiss would be sufficient. Although I'd gladly take more.”

"Right... Right now?"

“Yes.”

Sam gulps, mulling it over. He can tell Cas to fuck off. He can use another wish but what a fucking waste that would be. If he wants the most bang for his buck, if he wants to succeed and maybe have a _real_ chance with Dean… maybe he should listen to the guy who managed to get into Dean's pants back home.

“Okay,” Sam says, dragging Cas closer to him. “It's a deal. I'll kiss you _if_ you come tonight _and_ coach me through the dinner.”

“Deal.” Cas loops his arms around Sam's neck and gives him a hard, hot kiss. Sam gives back as good as he gets.

He _knows_ the Devil is a bastard. He _knows_ that back home Dean and Cas fuck constantly and it's an endless torture for Sam but at this very second, it hurts a bit less. Focusing on pleasure rather than pain isn't all that bad.

He'd just prefer it if he were kissing Dean.

Sam shoves Cas away from him. “Too much tongue,” he says, keeping his tone as neutral as possible. “Really wet. You need lessons.”

Okay, totally a lie, but Sam's not about to say he _liked_ it.

“Uh huh. Sure.” Cas eyes Sam's very obvious erection. “See you tonight.”

 

X

 

When the doorbell rings, Dean's a little too excited to answer it. "Hey."

"Hello, Dean.”   
  
"Cas! I wasn't expecting you."   
  
Cas walks past Dean into the house. "Benny decided to bring me along for fun. He's just getting some things from the car. Mmm, who is this?" Cas asks, running his eyes up and down Sam's frame.   
  
"Thats Sam. He's my slave.”

"Hi," Sam says. He waves awkwardly. "The more the merrier."   
  
Benny comes through the door a few seconds later. "Hello, brother," he purrs at Dean. "Hope you don't mind Cas coming along. He was pretty eager to join us."

“H-hi, Benny.”

The look on Dean's face says it all. _This_ is who he really wants.  

"Hey." Benny grins wide at Dean. "Looking good, brother. So good."   
  
Sam frowns hard at Dean and decides to completely ignore the bullshit happening before his eyes in favor of Cas.

“You're stunning,” Cas says with a little smirk.

“Uh… thanks,” Sam replies lamely.   
  
Dean rubs the back of his neck. "Thanks... uh... So do you.... What did you bring?”

"Chips. Salsa. Alcohol," Benny says sweetly. "Couple other things. Wanna come out to my car with me to get them?"   
  
Oh motherfucker!   
  
Sam figured Benny would move in on Dean but not quite _this_ quick. Asshole probably plans on kissing Dean when they're out of Sam's line of sight.

Dean punches Benny's arm lightly. Completely unnecessary and flirty. "I told you not to bring anything."  
  
"Mmm, so what are you wearing beneath your jeans? Is it nothing?" Cas asks, voice soft so Dean and Benny can't hear.

"Sweetheart, you know me. Had to." Benny touches Dean's hand in a way that could have been on accident but in all likelihood is completely on purpose. "Seriously, come out with me."   
  
Sam shakes his head and gives Cas a smile, trying to hide the stab of pain he's feeling at Dean's flirting. “Like I'd tell you.”

"All right." Dean smiles at his crush and follows him out.

"Well, this should be fun,” Cas says, moving over to the window.

Sam frowns at Cas. “What are you doing over there?”

“Watching Dean. Obviously.”

“Aren't you supposed to be lavishing me with attention?”

"Oh, so you _want_ me to?" Cas asks with a smirk.

"Well, I mean..." Sam pauses, spluttering. "You agreed to coach me through dinner. So maybe you should hold up to your end of the deal and help me?”

Cas smiles and saunters over to Sam, trailing his fingers down Sam's sternum. "Got it."

Sam bats Cas's hand away. “That's not for you. My _body_ isn't yours.”

“Just your soul,” Cas says, looking _hungry._

“I think they're coming back.” Sam puts some space between himself and Cas.

Benny grins when he comes in. "Boys, tonight we feast," he announces as he heads for the kitchen.

Dean follows after him.   
  
"He looks like a lost puppy,” Cas comments.

Sam scowls, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah. This is a fucking disaster already. So, uh. Where's your coaching and advice, hmm?"

"Get in there and show him that you are better than Benny."

Sam bites his lip, gazing at Cas. "And what will _you_ be doing?”

"I'm coming to watch. Lead the way, Romeo."

Sam groans, rubbing a hand over his face before resigning himself to his fate. He trudges to the kitchen like a dead man walking, not looking forward to what he might see.   
  
Turns out, way too much.   
  
Benny is _all_ up in Dean's space. Fucking _leaning_ into him. A possessive hand grips Dean's hip. Doesn't seem like Benny’s helping Dean prepare the meal all that much. More like he’s doing his best to distract Dean.   
  
Sam hates the asshole already.   
  
A soft growl leaves Sam's throat but otherwise he's quiet.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Cas teases.   
  
Dean turns, a bright smile on his face. "Sam, would you set the table?"

Sam nods and gives Cas a 'what now?’ look.

Cas comes up beside Sam to whisper, “Aren't the plates in the cupboard beside Dean? Go work your magic on him while you get them."

_How the hell does Cas know my kitchen better than I do?_

Oh. Wait. The Devil. Right. Sometimes, Cas acts so _normal_ Sam almost forgets.

"Yeah, right. Like that'll do me any good." Sam sighs heavily and scoots over to Dean. He pauses before brushing up against him awkwardly. "Hey."

Dean's hand touches the small of Sam's back briefly. “Am I in your way?"

Sam's heart flutters in his throat. "Not at all."

Dean bumps his hip against Sam's. "Just let me know if I am,” he says with a small smile.

Sam reaches out and touches Dean's chest. His beating heart. "And miss an opportunity to be close to you? No way."

"Well, we uh... Have plenty of time for that, don't we?”  

Benny’s smiling but it doesn't reach his eyes.  
  
"True," Sam says sweetly, ignoring the warning signs Benny is sending his way. He leans in to whisper in Dean's ear. "I can't wait to get you alone. Make you blush some more."

Dean's blush deepens and he glances at Benny.  

Benny still isn't looking very friendly. "Maybe the three of us ought to spend time together tonight after supper."   
  
Okay, _that_ surprises Sam. He can understand Benny wanting to steal Dean away... But why suggest Sam be there?  

Dean looks at Benny with a smile. "That should be fun."  
  
"And what? Send me packing?" Cas asks Benny with a smirk and raised brow.

Benny licks his lips and glances at Cas. "Oh, you wanna stay for the after party, Cas? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."   
  
"Uh..." Sam gulps. "Dean, are you sure? I have a feeling Benny is interested in something... Sexual..."

“Benny?”

"Sugar, your slave is right. I indeed meant it in a way that ain't very innocent.”

Dean bites his lip. "I'm-I... Benny..." Dean can't meet his friend's eyes. "I didn't know you wanted to uh...become involved."  
  
Cas rolls his eyes.

"Really? So why did you invite me over to meet your bed slave? That _is_ what Sam is, ain't he? He's meant to be fucked or maybe even fuck you?”

Dean swallows hard. "I... I got him to..."Dean rubs the back of his neck. "He's for practice... I'm a-"  
  
"A blushing virgin,” Cas fills in. "Literally."

Benny tugs Dean closer to him. "Why not practice tonight? I could give you both pointers."   
  
Sam sighs and grabs the plates from the cabinet then moves over to Cas. "See? It's bad.”

"It _does_ seem quite dire,” Cas agrees.   
  
Dean's hands fall to Benny's chest. "I don't just want sex from you.”

Sam's shoulders slump. "Lets go set the table, Cas. I can't see any more of this."

Wordlessly, Cas helps Sam gather the stuff they need so they can set the table.  
  
"I mean, you're invited tonight,” he throws out after a bit.

"You were kinda invited too," Sam mumbles, fiddling with the plates and silverware.

"Orgies are fun."

_Is Cas trying to cheer me up? Or make it worse?_

For some reason, Sam has a feeling it's the former - which doesn't really match his perceptions of what the Devil is like.

“You're assuming Dean would let you touch me. Cute.”

"I thought you _wanted_ Dean's attention."

“So you're telling me you'd have fun if all you could do is watch?”

"No. I'm saying I'd fuck Benny,” Cas replies, licking his lips.

“Huh. Well, I guess you better hope Dean agrees to that,” Sam says, shrugging.

Cas pouts. “Dean can't be greedy for _everyone_.”

Sam snorts and leans into Cas, kissing him without thinking. "You poor baby."

"Hey! Sam, _what_ are you doing?"   
  
Cas kisses Sam back despite Dean's words.

Sam jerks in surprise and breaks the kiss. "I thought... Aren't we having an orgy?"

Dean's mouth falls open. "What? No!"  
  
"My bad,” Cas shrugs, stepping away from Sam.

"Are you sure? Pretty sure Benny wanted one."

"That's not the point, Sam. The point was that one of my _few_ rules was to not get involved or have sex with anyone else.”

Sam rubs at the back of his neck awkwardly. "Dean... Sorry for breaking your rule but given how friendly you've been with Benny I kinda forgot."

"Don't forget again."   
  
"So, no orgy then?" Cas asks, looking seriously disappointed.

"Yeah... I wanna know about the orgy too.”

"No orgy,” Dean says firmly.

“What if it makes Benny mad?”

Dean huffs. "Then maybe things aren't meant to work out between us... I am _not_ ready for no damn orgy."

Sam scoots over to Dean slowly, like he would with a scared puppy. "Hey. Can I... Do anything? You know, to help?"

Dean sets his jaw. "No... Lets just eat." He turns and heads back into the kitchen.   
  
"Well, at least Benny is off the table,” Cas says softly.

“We don't know that for sure. You gonna sit next to me?”

"How else can I play footsie with you?" Cas asks with a devious grin.

"You mean naughty footsie, don't you?"

“Of course.”

Soon, they were all at the dinner table. Sam stands there, frozen, unsure of when and where to sit. Did slaves sit down last? Could he even _eat_ at the table? It's hard to read this Dean. Hard to know for sure what to expect. And it leaves Sam floundering, desperate not to sink under waves of doubt.

“Sit, Sam,” Dean says when the roast, veggies, chips, and salsa are perfectly arranged on the table. His tone isn't mean.  

Sam does. True to his word, Cas sits next to Sam.

Benny is the last to sit, taking the empty chair next to Dean. "Looks delicious."   
  
"It does," Sam agrees softly.

“Hope it's not too dry. Help yourselves everyone.”

Sam waits until Benny serves himself then takes a tiny bit of everything, watching Cas out of the corner of his eye.

“There's dessert too. Apple pie,” Dean announces when Cas finally grabs some too.

“Can't wait to taste it,” Sam hums, sneakily rubbing his foot along Cas's leg.

Dean digs in, looking pleased with himself.  
  
Cas takes a bite with a little groan, arching into Sam's foot. If his face is any indication, he prefers Sam's attention over the food.

Sam's foot travels higher, caressing Cas's inner thighs. "So... How do you and Benny know each other?" Sam asks Cas.

“Oh, we go way back,” Cas replies vaguely.

"Mmm, yup," Benny says, giving Cas a fond look. "Childhood friends. Well. Sweethearts, almost. Adored him."   
  
Sam continues to stroke Cas's thigh with his foot. "Huh. Interesting."

Cas caresses Sam's foot, pressing his thumb into the arch.   
  
"Benny was my first kiss.”   
  
"I had no idea,” Dean says around a potato. "So why aren't you and Cas together now?"

Benny gives Dean a big grin. "Sugar, many childhood sweethearts don't stay together. Our wants changed. We grew apart. Call it what you want, but it didn't last."

“Guess I'm lucky then,” Dean says with hearts in his eyes.

Sam glares, crossing his arms.   
  
"Oh? So you aren't mad at me?" Benny teases, elbowing Dean.

"Well... I'm still a little annoyed." Dean shrugs his shoulders. "But why hang onto it?”

"May I be excused?" Sam asks, irritated.   
  
Dean frowns at Sam. “You aren't hungry?”

“Not particularly.”

“What's wrong?”

Cas starts rubbing Sam's foot again.

“I'm not interested in watching you flirt with Benny.”

"What does it matter if I flirt?"

"Are you fucking serious?" Sam demands, voice rising. “God, talking to you is a waste of time.”  

"I didn't buy you to play house, Sam. I got you to... help me out."

"Yeah, well maybe I don't wanna just help you out," Sam tosses back. "Maybe I don't wanna be used like a hole, Dean."

"Unfortunately, I can't just send you back."

"Poor you," Sam says mockingly. "I've got a great compromise! Don't ever fuck me and let me fuck whoever I want. Then I'll never be interested in touching you and I can just focus on hard labor instead. Sound like a plan?"

"We can talk about this later,” Dean says firmly.

Cas's hand leaves Sam's foot and slides into his lap.

Sam's hips twitch slightly.  "Fine," he hisses at Dean.

"Well this is going swimmingly."

"Sure is," Sam rasps. His dick is very aware of the hand in his lap and it stupidly wants more.  
  
Cas's palm presses up against Sam's cock. Sam bites his fist, cock jerking against Cas's hand.   
  
Dean takes a long drink of beer.   
  
"So, Benny... What _are_ your intentions for our Dean?”   
  
"I don't know yet," Benny says with a shrug. "I like him quite a lot... But there sure is a lot of drama going on here tonight."

"Do you mean drama that concerns more than Sam and Dean's little argument?" Cas asks, batting his lashes.

"There doesn't really _need_ to be drama outside of Sam and Dean," Benny points out. "That alone was enough to turn me off."

Dean rubs a hand through his hair. “Anyone want another drink?”

Benny raises his hand. "Yes, please."   
  
"Me too," Sam says.

“So…” Cas says when Dean comes back with more beer.

“So?” Benny repeats.

"Does anyone have anything new and exciting to share?" Cas asks as he strokes Sam's cock.

Sam's mouth parts and he lets out a tiny whine then tries to cover it up with a cough. "Nah. I'm just... Settling in..."   
  
"Like what?" Benny asks Cas but his eyes are on Sam. Maybe Sam is just being paranoid but he swears Benny knows what Cas is doing to him.

“Anything really. Just making conversation.”   
  
"Sam... are you okay?" Dean asks.

Sam gives Dean a guilty look. "Why you asking?"

"You're acting strange."

"I am?" Sam asks, voice cracking. His cock throbs in Cas's hand.

"If you weren't, why would I mention it?" Dean takes a deep drink of beer.

"I don't know what to tell you," Sam pants, gripping the table.   
  
"You _really_ don't know what's happening, Dean?" Benny sighs. "Your slave looks like he's about to come in his pants."  

It's then that Cas chooses to remove his hand. “My fault... really."   
  
"Seriously, Cas? After I tell him off about this stuff?”

“So what are you gonna do about it?” Benny asks Dean.

“Cas… I think you should go.”

"No," Sam says. There’s no way around it - Sam’s incredibly disappointed. The _only_ thing that helps is knowing he can call for Cas in the privacy of his own room. "You know, I'd buy you a cab, but I don't know any that goes to _hell_ this time of night!”

“Very funny. Also, you don't get a choice in this, Sam.”

“Fuck _off_ ,” Sam says acidly.

“Excuse you? Go to your room,” Dean says, voice shaking.

"Enjoy the rest of your date.” Sam stands up and heads off to his room without another word. "Castiel!” he hisses when he slams his door.

Cas appears in front of Sam. “That went poorly."

"Very. You know... it's like I make up wishes and you think of ways to ruin them. Kinda sucks, Cas. Are you ever gonna give me a fair shot?"

Cas shrugs. “It's not my fault Benny happened.”

"Bullshit," Sam says, raising his chin. "You purposefully find ways to make my wishes shitty. I think we already established you've got a thing for my ass. It's in your best interest to make me suffer so I'm compelled to use more wishes. Stop trying to feign attraction to me. Just be honest for once in your immortal life about what you're up to.”

"My attraction _is_ honest. It's the most honest I've been since I started claiming souls.”

Sam groans. God, he’s tired of the lies. "I figured out my next wish."

"What's that?"

Sam takes a deep breath, walks into Cas's space, and pokes him in the chest. "I wish that me and Dean being brothers didn't matter. I wish it didn't get in the way of how we feel about each other.”

“As you wish.” Cas moves further into Sam's space and kisses his nose before snapping his fingers. “Eric Kripke!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life! :) 
> 
> Guesses for upcoming chapters? I'd love to hear any theories you might have!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This chapter is 7500 words, though, so... Yay? 
> 
> If you're looking for an entirely accurate take of amnesia/memory loss, this probably isn't the chapter for you. I haven't done in depth research. I'm sure some things are entirely inaccurate. But I figure that since magic is a key component in this story, some of you will forgive me.

  
Sam's in the shower, hot water beating down on him. It's nice. What's nicer? He's hesitantly optimistic about this new wish. How could Cas possibly fuck this one up, right? Sam's wants this time are simple. No denying them. Whatever Dean feels, them being brothers can't get in the way of it now.  
  
"Morning,” Dean says cheerfully as he slips into the shower behind Sam.

"Dean," Sam breathes, backing up so his bare skin brushes up against him.

Dean nuzzles between Sam's shoulder blades, his hands coming around to press possessively against Sam's belly. "Hey."

Sam groans, picking up the soap. He worries his lip as he begins to lather up and wash his body. "Shower sex isn't as good as the books and movies make it out to be," he warns. "You might wanna hold off on getting frisky."

"Gimme that,” Dean says and steals the soap from Sam. "Let me." He lathers up his hands and spins Sam around to face him. He starts to wash Sam's chest for him.

"Fuck, you're bossy," Sam breathes as he takes Dean in. "Should have known that trait would follow you into the bedroom too," he teases. “Might be a problem. I'm pretty bossy myself.”

Dean grins and tweaks one of Sam's nipples. "You love it."

Sam hisses when Dean tweaks his nipple and bats his hand away. "Be good, dude."

Dean's hands travel to Sam's torso and hips. "You said shower sex wasn't fun but I could always use my mouth, amiright?"

"I guess you could," Sam admits, his breath coming out faster. "But I'd prefer savoring it, big brother."

Dean frowns, his hands stilling. "Big brother?”

Sam blinks at Dean slowly.  
  
No. Oh _no._  
  
"Dean..." Sam gulps. "Who do you think I am?"

Dean cocks his head to the side, staring at Sam. "You're... You're my boyfriend.”

Sam backs away from Dean. Well, as much as he can while being stuck in the shower with him. "That's not all we are. We're related. Brothers. You're my big brother."

“Nah. You're fucking with me." Then Dean grins. "What, you into incest roleplay? 'Cause I'd be willing to try it.”

Sam blushes furiously. "Okay, we need to sit down and have a talk. I'm not fucking with you." He backs up even more and slips, almost falling. "I should... Um... Get out."

Dean reaches out to steady Sam. "Hey… Be careful... you'll fall and get a concussion or something."

Sam blushes harder. Dean’s seeing him _naked_ , Dean is _touching_ him and has no clue who Sam is. It's fucking horrible. The fondness in Dean's eyes takes the edge off but overall? Nope.  
  
"Thanks for the concern," Sam says with difficulty. "I'm gonna wait for you in the living room, okay?"

Dean pouts. "Okay..." He says and then returns to his shower.

Sam gets out of the shower as quickly as he can. He grabs a towel but is so frazzled he forgets all about clothes. In nothing but a towel, he paces the living room.  
  
"Castiel!" He calls out. "Explain yourself, you fucker."

Cas appears, lounging on the couch. "What are you whining about now?”

“Dean has no fucking clue who I am!" Sam growls, stalking over to Cas. "Get up!"

Cas rolls his eyes and stays where he is. "He's attracted to you, isn't he? He _wants_ you, doesn't he?”  

Sam lets go of his towel, uncaring as it falls to the floor. He tugs on Cas's arm. "Seriously, get up."

“Mmm, _look_ at you.”

 “Shut up. Stop being a pervert.” Sam glares at Cas and yanks him off the couch, quickly slamming him against the nearest wall.

 “Me?” Cas breathes, tugging Sam closer so he can grind against his bare cock. “ _You're_ the one who's naked. You really expect me not to look? I'm not perfect, you know. And I'm stuck in this job. Everyone hates me. For your information, my life can be a living hell! Excuse me for enjoying the view!”

 Sam gives Cas a dubious look. He doesn't let him go but the anger is melting. “You said a while back that there's a lot of pleasure in what you do. Don't think I don't remember that conversation? I do. So which is it? Which time were you lying?”

Cas groans and smacks his head on the wall. “I'm complex! I'm allowed to feel more than one way about my job.”

“I guess.”

“I work hard. I try to look good for you. Don't give up on me, Sam.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Okay, now you're laying it on a little thick.”

“It's what I do.” Cas shrugs. “I think this is shaping up to be the best wish yet, don't waste it.”

“Yes, but -”

“Sam.” Cas wiggles free of Sam's grasp and boops his nose. “I know you're scared, but you have to try.”

“You don't understand how messy this situation is, do you?”  

Cas gives him a blank stare.

Sam sighs. “Do I need to sit you down and give you a lesson about informed consent?”

“I don't need a lesson, no. Sounds boring as shit,” Cas says, wrinkling his nose. “I have an earthquake in eight minutes, so unless you want a quickie -”

“No! No sex. What's wrong with you?”

Cas chuckles and disappears.

 

X

 

  
Sam gets dressed before meeting Dean in the kitchen. "Hey, man. Enjoy the rest of your shower?"

Dean turns, sending Sam his best panty dropping smile. "Would have been better if you were in there with me."

Sam sucks in a surprised breath. "Dean..." He shakes his head. "What happened to you? Do you know?"  
  
He's expecting a ‘no’ on that. If Dean can't remember _Sam_ , what happened had to have been pretty bad.  

 “Brain injury?” Dean suggests simply. “My best guess is I got a real nice bonk on the head.”

 Of _course he doesn't remember, you fucking idiot. Why are you asking someone with amnesia to answer your questions? Asshole._

“That's gotta suck. I'm sorry,” Sam says softly.

“Still breathing, right?”

“Sure are. And I'm so fucking glad for that.”

Dean gives Sam a soft, happy look and pulls him into a kiss.

"Hey!" Sam yelps, breaking the kiss. "I didn't say you could do that!"

Dean frowns, stepping back. "Sorry. I thought…”  

Sam flushes beet red. "It's not that I don't want to. It's that... I don't want to take advantage of you."  

"How would you be taking advantage of me if I'm the one making the moves?" Dean asks, frowning harder.

"Because you don't remember who I am," Sam all but whispers, running his fingers along Dean's chest.

"You're my boyfriend. _Partner_. It's all I need to know.”

"Brother." Sam's breath catches in his throat and he gazes at Dean with pure want. "I'm your brother. We grew up together. Fuck.”  

“I'm making breakfast. Hungry?”

Sam blinks rapidly at the quick change of subject. "Yeah," he rasps. "Sounds good."

"Yours should be done." Dean turns back to the stove. The french toast is raw.

“Dean… it's not cooked.”

Dean rubs the back of his neck, perplexed. "Oh! I forgot to turn it on,” Dean says with a grin. It thinly masks his concern. "It'll be ready soon.”  

Sam worries his lips through his teeth. “I could do it if you want?”

"No,” Dean says firmly. "I got this." He turns on the burner.  

Sam takes a deep breath, nodding. "Okay, Dean. I'll sit down and let you work."  
  
He does but keeps a close eye on Dean. Dean manages to make the toast without any further problems. He puts the food in front of Sam, pleased with himself.

“Awesome. Looks good, man.”

Dean gets coffee and syrup before sitting  down. “Want some?”

“Yeah,” Sam croaks. Fuck, this is so domestic and everything he's wanted yet also _not_.

“You're so damn cute.”

“Do you talk to me like this around guests?”  

“Of course,” Dean says, laughing. “Why wouldn't I flirt with my boyfriend in front of other people? I'm not ashamed.”

“Just wondering.”

 

X

 

Neither Max or Jack pick up their phones. Claire does, however, and rather than waste time on the phone she insists on coming over. In her defense, she has to be pretty freaked since Sam's asking questions he should already know.  
  
By the time she gets there, Sam's blushing hard. Dean’s at it again with his flirting.  
  
"Uh... So, uh. You should know that Dean -"  
  
"I know, I know. He's all over you. I got it. Man, you really are weird right now. What happened? Should I take you to the hospital?”

Dean comes up behind Sam, wrapping his arms around his waist. He props his chin up on Sam's shoulder and smiles down at Claire. "Hey.”

“Hey, Dean." Claire’s smirking a little. "Really handsy today, huh?"  
  
Sam sucks in a breath, face flaming. "He's been like this _all_ day and I don't know what to do.”  
  
"You let him be affectionate... Within reason,” Claire says, shrugging.  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
Claire shakes her head. "I hope you feel better soon, Sam, ‘cause if you stay like this you're gonna be in over your head."

“I don't remember too much about you." Dean says to Claire with a wince. "Wanna come in and catch me up?"

“Sounds good,” Claire says. She steps forward and shuts the door.

“Let's go to the living room," Sam replies.

Dean's fingers trail down Sam's arm as they walk. Once in the living room, Dean sits close.

Claire sits in a chair facing them. "What should I say? What do you need to know?"  
  
Sam sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. "I know it makes no sense... But anything you can think of. I'm not having a good mental health day."  
  
"Need me to call someone?"  
  
"No! No. Just… talk to me.”  
  
There's no smile left on Claire's face, not even in her eyes. "Dean's on a leave of absence from work while you guys figure shit out. The doctor insists it won't be permanent. It's not like he's got dementia, you know? Stuff will come back. Hell, Dean paints! According to you, he hasn't done that since you were kids. He's still _Dean_.”

“Right,” Sam rasps. “Anything else?”

“I help when I can. We _all_ do. Me, Max, Jack… we love you guys. Even Kaia has come by. You aren't alone in this. You never were.”

Dean stiffens beside Sam. “I'm fine. I don't need a babysitter!”

Claire looks at Dean, sad for a moment. Sam has a feeling this Claire and Dean used to be close. “Sometimes Sam needs a break. He's gotta work and when he works, he doesn't want you to be lonely.”

“Wait... How long has my head been all fucked up?"

“Weeks. We don't know how long this will last.”

Dean sits back, reaching for Sam's hand. "Huh… Well at least my babysitter is cute, amiright?"

Sam playfully elbows Dean in response.

“Which one of us are you talking about?" Claire teases.

“Both of you." Dean brings Sam's knuckles up to his mouth for a kiss. "Guess I'm lucky to have this amazing boyfriend still hanging around my forgetful ass."

"Brother," Sam squeaks. "I'm your brother, not your boyfriend."

Dean rolls his eyes and turns to Claire. "Please tell this Sasquatch that I'm not his damn brother.”

Claire wets her lips. "Sam's right. You're brothers. Since the accident... Well. No one has been able to convince you that you and Sam aren't together. Day in and day out you insist that you're lovers. As far as I'm aware, though, you two have never fucked."

"No... You've got to be wrong." Dean looks at Claire, his mouth slack.

“Dean." Claire folds her arms. "You and Sam used to babysit _me_ , okay? I know what I'm talking about."

"How can we be brothers when I love you like this?" Dean asks, squeezing Sam's hands.

"I've been asking myself that same question for years.”  
  
Claire hesitates. "Um..."  
  
Sam clears his throat. "Do you know when one of you guys happen to be coming by again?"  
  
"In a few days. You took some time off to be with Dean."

“You aren't leaving already, are you?” Dean asks. Fuck, he's _crestfallen._ It takes everything inside Sam to not scoop Dean into his arms, company be damned.

Claire worries her lip between her teeth. “I should. I promise I'll be back soon though, okay? I just… think this conversation doesn't concern me, so I should go. Make it easier for you guys.”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean says softly.

“Call me if you have any other questions, Sam.” Claire stands up and comes over to them, touching Dean and Sam's shoulders before leaving.

 

X

 

"So... We really are brothers, huh?" Dean asks for the hundredth time. It hasn't even been a full twenty four hours since Claire left and Sam's already exhausted. Not so much physically, but mentally.

"Yes." Sam lays his head on Dean's shoulder. "We don't really look alike but... Yeah. We're brothers."

"I don't care. I'm in love with you."

Sam sucks in a shaky breath. "I'm in love with you too."

Dean's somber face breaks out in a genuinely happy grin and he pulls Sam into a deep, hungry kiss. "Fuck, you taste good. I want to kiss you forever but I feel a headache coming on... I'm guessing I get them a lot."

Sam breathes a sigh of relief and nods. "Yeah, makes sense. Why don't you go lay down?"

Dean nuzzles into Sam's neck. "Come with me?"

Sam moans softly. "Maybe in a bit.”  
  
After he jacks off. No _way_ is he gonna risk laying down next to Dean without coming first.

"Okay,” Dean rasps and pulls Sam into another lingering kiss before heading off to bed.

As soon as he's fairly confident Dean's asleep Sam licks his lips and pulls his aching cock out. He lays out on the couch, letting his mind wander as he lazily strokes himself.

"Don't you have a brother to help you with that?"

Sam jerks in surprise, eyes shooting open. Cas is sitting on the coffee table, staring at Sam. Sam doesn't take his hand off his dick, though. "What are you doing here? Don't you have people to torture?"

“Yeah but you are far more fun."

Sam shivers, dick jerking in his hand. He gives it another lazy tug. "Did... You knew I was touching myself? You came just because I was masturbating?"

"I came by to check on you and... Well, you were laid out for me. How could I resist making myself known and offering my services?"

"What kind of services are you offering?"

Cas licks his lips. "I could use my mouth... Sit on your cock. I could settle between those long legs of yours and fuck you until you scream." Cas moves closer and strokes his fingers down Sam's chest. “So what will it be?"

“You don't have a preference?" His legs are wide open now.

Cas settles between them. “It seems like _you_ do.”

"Maybe a little," Sam admits, wrapping his legs around Cas, tugging him closer.

Cas circles a damp finger around Sam's hole. It doesn't feel like spit, so Sam figures Cas must have conjured some lube.

"Do it," Sam pants, burying his face in Cas's neck. Asking Cas to fuck him is humiliating. He doesn't even _like_ Cas. And yet here he is. Doing exactly what Cas wants. He bets the bastard is gonna be all kinds of smug now that he's had a taste of Sam's ass.

Cas presses two wet fingers into Sam, scissoring them almost right away.

"Hey!" Sam yelps even though he likes it. "Be gentle with my ass, I'm not _you_. I don't use it all the time."

“You're no fun.” Cas chuckles and bends down, kissing Sam's hole. With the kiss, the sting dissipates.  

"You were hurting me but I'm no fun? Okay, sure," Sam says with a huff. “Did you just heal me?"

"You forget who I am, Sam?" Cas asks with a touch of thunder in his tone. "You're lucky I don't flay you right here and fuck your insides." Cas doesn't stop working his fingers. "Yes... I healed you."

"You're acting different."

"How?"

"More... Intense," Sam says after a bit. "Feels like you're gonna eat me."

Cas's grin is sharp. "I'm a switch, kitten, but I prefer dominance. I _am_ the Devil, after all.”  

"I just don't remember you acting this way with Dean," Sam says, breathing hard. "You were so hungry for his dick."

"True.... but we fucked so much more than you know. I was hungry for _him_." Cas adds a finger.

“He let you top him sometimes?" Sam hisses.

"Your big brother hates to admit it... but he's a ravenous cock slut."

"God," Sam groans, not sure if he should be turned on or jealous. "Of course he is."

"Imagine his reaction over this monster sized dick of yours,” Cas teases and mouths at said dick.

"You think he'd like my dick? Really?" Sam's hips twitch excitedly.

"He's a size queen, kitten. Of course he will. He's going to fucking gag for it." Cas hooks his fingers, pressing up against Sam's prostate.

"Which Dean? This one? Cause this one... He seems pretty toppy."

"Any of them. Every Dean is still _your_ Dean. It's just that different parts of his personality that's already there pops out a little more."

"If that were true, it would mean a part of Dean hates me," Sam points out. "Which makes no sense. That literally goes against what makes Dean who he is."

Cas cocks his head to the side, grinning. "I think that was indicative of the situation I put you in. Was such a fun one."

The unnecessary meanness has Sam's throbbing dick flagging. "I changed my mind, I don't want you. You can fuck off now."  

Cas boops Sam's nose. "I will have you yet,” he says then disappears.

 

X

 

"Hey, Dean?" Sam calls out, looking for his brother. "Wanna leave the house with me?”

Sam's at his limit. Between the cabin fever and the frequent propositions he's ready to leave the house. _Needs_ to.

Dean comes out of his room, heading directly for Sam. “For what, a date?”

"Not exactly. Thought we could get you some more art supplies. I think you're running low. Might as well do it now instead of waiting until the last second, right?”

Dean smiles sweetly. "You're the best, Sammy."

_Hardly._

"Come on. Go get ready," Sam says, swallowing the pain.

“I get all tingly when you take control like that,” Dean says with a smirk and quickly leaves. When he returns, Dean's wearing his nicest jeans and cleanest shirt.

Sam bites his lip, eyes roaming Dean's frame in appreciation until his brain comes back online and he jerks his gaze away. “Ready?”

“You can look, dude. I _like_ it.”

“Don't even think about it. No sex.” Sam scrambles for the keys. “Can we please get out of here?”

"Who pissed in your cornflakes?"

“No one,” Sam says, sighing in relief when he sees their car. “I'm excited to leave the house. It's been awhile.”

When they get in the car, Dean forgets his seatbelt.

Sam pats Dean's knee. "Hook up, please."

Dean grunts and obeys. He reaches for Sam's hand after Sam starts the car.

“I should be driving with both hands," Sam says, squeezing Dean's fingers.

“You don't seem worried.” Dean brings Sam's hand up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles.

Sam starts to drive and can't shake the feeling he's just made a huge mistake.

 

X

 

Dean's raiding the watercolors when Cas shows up.

“He's like a kid in a candy shop.”

Sam scowls at Cas. “What are you doing here, huh? I figured since you couldn't add me on as yet another notch in your bedpost that you'd get bored and move on to someone else.”

“Since when do I need a reason to come see you?”

“Really, we're doing this?” Sam scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Please get to the point.”

“Don't like talking to me?”

“No, I don't," Sam says, raising his chin. "The sex, if you can call it that, was a disaster. I think I made myself perfectly clear when I said I changed my mind about you.”

Cas reaches out, brushing his fingers on some paint brushes. "I didn't think you would still be so damn butt hurt."

“How do you think I should be, exactly? Should I get on my knees and beg for you? Should I have no self respect?”

"That would be fun to see. But really I'd just like it if you got over it so we could move on with our friendship. Nobody's perfect.”

"Friendship?" Sam squints at Cas. "That's what you think we are, friends?"

"Of course. Though I'd like to be more."

Sam makes a face. "You mean like what you've been with Dean?"

Cas grins. “Exactly.”

"Well, I'm not Dean. That doesn't sound very fulfilling. And even if I _did_ like you like that... I'm not into sharing.”

"Oh." Cas ran fingers down Sam's chest. "You'd be greedy with me.”

"Hey, Sammy, who are you talking to?”

Cas disappears without a word and Sam shuffles from foot to foot. “Uh… nobody.”

Dean's uncertain face breaks into a smile. "I found these new watercolors that have real pearls crushed into them."

“Sounds fancy. You want it?"

"Can we afford it?" Dean asks, face falling.

Sam glances at the price. Forty bucks for some paint is… well, not ideal, but it wouldn't break the bank. “Yes, we can.”

“Thanks, Sammy.”

Dean can't stop smiling and because of that, neither can Sam.

 

X

 

Their next destination is a drive in movie theatre, complete with a snack bar.  
  
“Let's take a walk through our childhood, huh? See if we can shake anything loose in that beautiful brain of yours."

"This is awesome, Sammy."

Sam gives Dean a fond look. "I know you probably think this is a date... but it's so much more than that. I want you to remember me, man. And I wonder if... If doing what we did as kids would help."

Sam's plans for the rest of the day are partly inspired by his _own_ childhood and partly inspired by Claire. She's given Sam helpful information and, surprisingly, the fun stuff is similar to what Sam experienced with his own Dean.

It has to mean something. Right? It's a sign that this is going to work out.

Dean frowns and slides closer to Sam. "But I remember plenty of stuff.”

"What do you remember?" Sam rasps, running his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean nuzzles his face into Sam's hand. "I remember running around Uncle Bobby's junkyard. I remember you reading books in our fort.”

"Yeah." Sam's breath hitches and he strokes Dean's lips with his thumb. "Yeah, we fucking did. So who am I, huh? Tell me who I am."

"You're my Sammy. Best friend and first love," Dean breathes and nips Sam's finger.

Sam's heart squeezes and he pulls his hand away. “You still don't remember.”

“What am I supposed to be remembering?”

Logically, he knows amnesia doesn't work in real life the way it does in the movies. He _knows_ that he can't jog Dean's memory. Then again, this knowledge is based off the fact that magic doesn't exist. Cas is living proof that magic is 100% real. So maybe it _is_ possible to jog Dean's memory by sheer will and nostalgia.

_Come on, Dean. Come back to me._

“Treats first. I'll be right back.” Sam kisses Dean's cheek and slides out of the Impala, heading for the snack bar.

“First love. How nauseatingly adorable,” Cas says as he falls into step with Sam.

Sam huffs out a sigh. "You know, I can't figure out if I want to punch you or choke you with my dick.”

Cas chuckles. "Charming.”

Sam coughs, his cheeks heating. "You're the Devil, what do you care if I'm charming or not?"

"So what's got you all bent up about this reality, hmm? I know it's _something_ ,” Cas says, ignoring Sam's question.

"First, tell me if you're invisible or not. I don't really want people thinking I'm insane right now,” Sam says, eyeing the people around them.

"They can see me."

"Not Dean though, right?" Sam asks, feeling a stab of guilt. Like he was _cheating_ on Dean just by associating with Cas. Which made no sense because, despite what Dean thought, Sam and Dean weren't together. Sam was free to mess around with whoever he wanted.

"He can for now.”

“Cas," Sam hisses. "That's a _terrible_ idea. Don't you think he'll wonder who you are?"

Cas shrugs. "Friend from work. Why, what does it matter?”

“Uh.” Sam swallows thickly, shifting uncomfortably.

Cas tilts his head to the side. "I'll ask again. What's holding you back this time?"

Sam growls in frustration. "We've already talked about _why_. It's not my fault you're incapable of remembering anything I tell you."

"It's changed. Don't pretend it hasn't,” Cas growls right back.

Sam's breath stutters out and he squeezes his eyes shut a moment. "As much as I can't stand you... There's no denying what you do to me."

“Tell me more,” Cas says, placing his hand on Sam's chest.

"No. Not where Dean can see."

When Sam blinks they're in a dark alley.

Sam rubs his arms. "I want you. I hate that I want you... but I do. And Dean has no fucking clue. It just feels wrong."

"So? It's not like it bothered you in previous wishes.”

"Those were very different circumstances. This Dean actually wants me. He's _sweet._ The other Dean's..." He pauses, shaking his head. "I had no reason to feel guilt.”

Cas smirks. “ _If_ he found out, it's not like he would remember.”

Sam's traitorous dick twitches. "Unlike you, I have a conscious.”

"It's not like we have done much anyway." Cas crosses his arms.

"This would be so much easier if you'd just admit we'd never work out," Sam says grumpily.

Cas rolls his eyes. "Because I wont be monogamous? Guess what, Sam. You are being a hypocrite. You want both Dean and I, what does it matter if I have a few extra playmates?”  

"Instead of bitching about it, why don't you focus on the other people who will give you exactly what you want? Forget about me."

"I get what I want, Sam. Always.”  

"So go get what you want," he flings back. "I'm telling you, it's not me."

Cas's eyes go black with anger. "Don't presume to know what I want.”

“Someone's pissy.” Sam's weirdly triumphant at Cas's display of emotions. The Devil has spent so much time smirking and cracking jokes. He's finally made Cas _feel_ something. _Sam_ did that.

“Because _you_ are being obtuse." Cas makes a noise of disgust as he takes Sam's face in his hands, kissing him hard.

Sam stiffens at first, irritated by the name calling but soon he's melting into Cas and kissing him back just as hard. Sam's hands instinctively fall to Cas's hips, his dick pressing against Cas. "I'm not having sex with you, so don't even ask.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Sam growls low, biting Cas's throat.

"Fuck, yeah... bite me hard.”

Sam shakes his head, pulling away. "Take me back to Dean."

Cas lets out a long suffering sigh, dragging a finger along Sam's kiss-swollen lips. The next time he blinks, Sam's standing in front of the snack bar. Sam buys a lollipop, chocolate bar, beer, and popcorn then heads back to his brother.

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean grins when Sam gets into the car.

"Hey," Sam rasps. He holds out the treats. "For you."

"Hmm. Thanks." Dean opens his beer and takes a drink.

Sam swallows thickly, watching Dean's throat and mouth instead of the movie screen.

“So..." Dean looks down at Sam's lap. "Are you gonna let me suck your cock?"

Sam places a hand in his lap, hiding his dick. "No," he squeaks. "We're here for a movie."

Dean pries his eyes off of Sam and reaches for the popcorn to nibble on it.

"Don't pout," Sam rasps. He's still watching Dean.

“Did I do something wrong?”

"Absolutely not," Sam says firmly. "You're perfect. I fucking love you. I just... I'd rather hold off on intense stuff until your memory comes back."

"What if it never comes back, Sam? What if I’m stuck in Memento forever?"

Sam's been asking himself the same question. He doesn't have a good answer.

 

X

 

"Wanna go swimming? I'm in a nostalgic mood.”

"Now? It's late," Dean says despite his obvious interest.

"We used to go all the time this late," Sam insists. "Are you too tired, old man? You gonna tap out already?"

"No fucking way. Let's go!"

Sam chuckles and starts the car, heading to the nearest swimming spot. Once there he winks at Dean. "Should we get in?"

“Duh,” Dean says and gets out of the car. He starts to take his clothes off and Sam follows suit.

"Remember the last time we did this?"

Dean's face falls.  "I don't.”

"One time, uh..." Sam bites his lip. "You had to save me. I kept going further out, following you and I went under. You had to drag me to shore. But once I got older and became a stronger swimmer, this was one of our favorite summer activities. You'd think I'd be scarred for life but I never worried that much. You were always there when I needed you. I knew I could trust you.”

Dean places his arms around Sam's neck. "My brave Sammy.”

“ _You_ were the brave one.”

“Nah.”

"You don't even remember the incident," Sam points out.

“I know _you_ , Sam. Bravery is part of who you are. So you were brave. You don't get to argue this one.”

Sam finishes undressing and kisses Dean's cheek. “Let's get into the water you big sap.”

Dean gives one more kiss then runs and jumps into the water. Sam admires the view a few moments before running after Dean. He lets out a happy woop before diving in.

“It's fucking cold!" Dean says and splashes Sam.

"Ah!" Sam splashes Dean right back. "Careful, or I'll be forced to retaliate!"

"What will _that_ look like?"

"That's for me to know and you to hopefully not find out!”

With a growl, Dean splashes Sam again. Sam gasps and grabs Dean. His brother lets it happen, not even trying escape.

"Naughty.” Sam tsks and tickles his brother. His stomach. His waist. His arms. A voice in the back of his head suggests that Sam stop, that it's a bad idea, but Sam can't do _nothing_ , right? Where's the fun in that? Eventually, Sam scoops Dean up and tosses him into the water. Dean laughs when he resurfaces but doesn't learn his lesson, coming right back into Sam's orbit.

“It's no fun when you don't fight back."

“Why would I? I _like_ it when you touch me.” Dean wraps his wet limbs around Sam and tugs him into a kiss in response.

_Oh god, is that his dick I feel?_

Sam needs to fix this _now_.

"You gonna swim or what?" Sam asks when he breaks the kiss.

Dean snorts and uses Sam's chest to push off and into a doggy paddle.

Eventually, Sam can't take it anymore. Sure, the darkness helps conceal some of their nudity but whenever Dean gets close Sam catches glimpses of body parts he really shouldn't be looking at.

"Ready to get out?"

"Yeah, I'm a fucking prune,” Dean replies.

_Thank fuck. No more naked Dean._

This entire fucking outing seems to be turning into bad idea after bad idea. Maybe the universe is telling him it's time to go home.

_Or God. If the Devil exists, that means God does too, right?_

Wow. That's unsettling. Here he's been lusting after his brother and selling his soul and he hadn't even properly stopped to think about the implications.

_Too late to turn back now._

Sam stumbles toward the shore in the darkness, slowing down so he won’t fall. Dean follows Sam and the head to where they'd stashed their clothes. Nothing is there.

"Uh... Sammy, didn't you say you left our shit here?”

“Yes," Sam says, his stomach sinking.

“Is your memory going to shit with mine?"

“I think... I think we've been robbed."  
  
In the back of his mind he can't help but blame Cas. Can't really tell _Dean_ that, though. 'Hey, I think the Devil stole our shit to fuck with me' has pretty much zero chances of ending well.

"We should look around just to make sure.” Dean starts walking away from Sam as he looks.

Sam sighs and starts to look too, even though he knows it won't do any good.

After a few minutes, there's a whistle from behind Sam. He turns. Cas is sitting on a boulder, dangling the Impala's keys from his fingertips.

"Give me the keys.”

Cas pouts. "I _know_ you can ask me nicer than that, Sam.”

Sam stalks over to Cas, not stopping until they were less than a foot apart. "Why should I ask nicely? You should just _do_ it."  

"You don't know me at all. How disappointing."

Sam growls and shoves Cas's chest. "Oh, I know you. I just don't give a shit. I'm cold, I'm tired, and I'm hungry. Forgive me if I'm not interested in one of your shitty games."

Cas's hand snakes out, gripping Sam's jaw tightly in his fingers. "Say please and show me respect or I'll move your car and make it fucking snow."

_I don't believe you._

He really doesn't. This reaction in no way fits how Cas normally treats Sam.

Sam's pissed. His nostrils flare and he's ready to argue. But he can't. Because there's Dean to think about. A Dean who’s shivering from the cold. A Dean who’s wandering around in the dark.  
  
Sam has to swallow his pride and make sure Dean's okay in case Cas isn't bluffing even though he's about 99% sure that Cas is.  
  
Also... Okay, so maybe Cas is a little hot right now.  
  
Sam moans and crawls into Cas's lap, straddling him. He grabs a fistfull of Cas's hair. "Please."  

“Better. Keep going,” Cas purrs.

Sam swallows back a growl and gives Cas's hair a tug. "What else am I supposed to say? I already said please."

"You were really bad, Sam. Talk sweet to me." Cas's hands slide down, cupping Sam's ass.

Sam groans, burying his face in Cas's neck. His tongue darts out, caressing Cas's skin. "I thought you liked that I talk back, that I don't take your shit.”

“Oh, I do. I just want to torture you just a little more,” Cas says with a hum.

Sam huffs and nips Cas's ear. "Please, sir, give me my keys and let us go home and I'll make it worth your while."

“How?”

"I'll suck you off after we get home. I know you've been thinking about it.”

_I have too._

“That's a good trade." Cas pulls Sam into a kiss as he slips the keys into his hand.

"I'm guessing you don't want us in our clothes... Can we at least have our wallets too?"

"Don't worry. Dean will find your wallets soon enough,” Cas replies before stealing another kiss.

Sam's breath hitches and he turns his face away, breaking the kiss. "Which means you should go, right?"

"Yes." Cas's fingers graze Sam's hole. "You better get up then."

“Why? You could disappear right now if you wanted to,” Sam points out, clenching his ass.

“I could... but I want to watch your bare ass as you walk away."

Lust stabs Sam's belly and his dick gives an interested twitch. "You need a hobby or something." He tries to sound bored and unaffected.

_Ha. Good luck with that._

"What? Teasing you isn't a good enough hobby?"

"You seem pretty obsessed. That can't be healthy," Sam rasps, dragging a finger along Cas's kissable lips.

Cas nips at said finger. “Are you complaining?"

"Well you _did_ steal my clothes - so yes," Sam snarkily replies. He gets off Cas's lap, keys in hand. "See you at the house. I assume you'll be wanting that blowjob sooner rather than later."  

"You are correct."

"Dean? You okay?" Sam calls after Cas leaves. "I found our keys!"

"I found our wallets,” Dean says. He's shivering but trying not to show it.

"I think we should give up on looking for our clothes. Let's just get in the car naked, okay? I know it won't be super comfortable but it's better than staying out here."

“Okay, Sammy.”

“Sorry it ended like this,” Sam says, ruffling Dean's hair. He turns and leads the way to the car. He moves at a quick pace. Sam _really_ doesn't want to get caught naked by anyone else and risk an indecent exposure charge.

"I'm not. This will make one hell of a story."

 

X

 

When they're safe, warm, and naked in their home, Dean sends Sam a significant look. “Wanna shower with me?”

_Fuck. Of course I do._

"No thanks, I'm pretty tired. Go ahead without me.”

Dean kisses Sam's cheek before heading off to the bathroom.

Sam's heart is in his throat as he makes his way to his own bedroom. Cas is waiting for Sam, lounging on his bed.

"Gorgeous. I love that even cold you are impressive in size."

Sam's hand twitches but he doesn't cover himself. "Let's get this over with."

Cas rolls his eyes and spreads his legs. The Devil, The Prince of Darkness... is pouting. "You make it sound like such a chore."

"Oh, does that hurt your feelings?" Sam half teases as he climbs onto the bed. He runs his mouth along Cas's inner thighs before nuzzling at his balls. "Careful, Cas. Seems like a trait that could get you into trouble."

"Mmm look at you going right for it.”

Sam gives the tip of Cas's cock a lick. "I'm holding up my end of the bargain.”

Cas hisses, dick jerking. "Maybe so but I think you enjoy this more than you let on."

Sam licks a hot line along Cas's cock, paying special attention to the underside. "Even if that were true, so what? Does it really matter one way or another?"

Cas grips Sam's hair tight, moaning. "I _like_ that you like it."

"I didn't say that I like it." Despite Sam's words, he humps the bed and groans as he gives Cas's cock soft, teasing licks.  

“Says the man fucking the bed because he's so turned on.”

"Whatever." Sam turns his head, biting and sucking marks into Cas's thighs.

"You're such a little tease.”

"Sometimes," Sam says, shrugging. "You deserve it."  
  
He sucks a few fingers into his mouth, getting them slick with spit then probes on Cas's hole. Still teasing.

"Nnn fuck yeah, do it,” Cas says, fingers tightening in Sam's hair.

Sam smirks, slowly circling Cas's hole. "Is that begging I hear?"

"Will begging make you do it?"

Sam gives Cas's cock an open mouthed kiss. "I'm not gonna fuck you with my dick no matter what you say. But I'd finger you or suck on your hole. Let you come on my tongue."

"If I begged, would you finger fuck me and still suck me off?"

"Mmm. Yes.”

Cas strokes Sam's hair and cups his chin. "Please, Sam.”

“I hope you can do better than that."

Cas licks his lips. "Please, Sam... I'm so fucking desperate for you, I'll take anything you give me."

Sam lets out a shaky breath and dives onto Cas's cock, greedily swallowing as much as he can as he works a finger into him.

Cas gasps, his hands finding Sam's hair again. "Oh fuck. Oh _fuck_ , Sam. That's so good."

Sam hums, massaging Cas's prostate. "Well, this brings back memories. You always got loud like this with Dean," he murmurs before sucking Cas off again.

Cas bucks into Sam's mouth. "Don't worry, Dean can't hear us. I bet you could make me scream louder than him."

Sam moans around Cas's dick because _yes,_ he wants that. Sam sucks Cas at a near desperate pace as he works another finger into him.

"Unfortunately for you, I only scream with a dick in my ass."

Sam pulls off of Cas with a pout. "It's very mean of you to get my hopes up like that. Maybe I should stop right here. Leave you aching and wanting more."

"If you ask nicely, I'll scream for you."

"No thanks," Sam grunts, scissoring Cas open with his fingers. "I'm not interested in a pity scream. Only real ones."

"Then maybe you should fuck me and see how loud I can really get."

"No." Sam shakes his head and mouths at Cas's balls.

"Stubborn,” Cas moans.

"You love it," Sam says, smirking up at Cas before sucking him down again. Deepthroating him.

"Nnnngh yeah." Cas tugs hard. "Fuck, I'm close, Sam."

Sam's body buzzes with excitement as he wiggles a third finger into Cas, sucking him even harder.

With that, Cas arches off the bed and comes down Sam's throat. Sam waits until Cas softens in his mouth before releasing him and crawls up his body.

Cas yawns. _Yawns._ “Mm. Thanks, Sam. I'm pretty tired, though.”

_Yeah, right._

Sam narrows his eyes. “Oh really?”

“Yes.” Cas grins, showing off his teeth. “Unfortunately, I'll have to cut this meeting short.”

Sam's hard, throbbing cock demands attention but he rolls away from Cas anyway. “Why don't I believe you?”

“If you don't, consider it fair play. You've left me hard and aching far too many times to count, Sam Winchester. You'll survive being denied once or twice.”

Sam opens his mouth to speak but Cas is already gone.

_Bastard._

 

X

 

A few months later, Dean's memory hasn't improved. Appointments give them nothing. The doctor has no news. No real hope to offer. After one of these useless appointments, they return home and Dean insists he needs a nap. Alone.  
  
Sam starts to pace. Unable to stay still. "Cas?"

Cas appears, this time with none of his usual snark. “Yes, Sam?”

"Is Dean's memory ever going to return?" Sam asks, wet eyed.

“No.”

"Then _you_ fix it. I _know_ you can,” Sam says, quickly entering Cas's space. He stares into Cas's eyes. Not backing down. Trying not to show weakness but not wanting to be overly rude either. "Please."

“I can't.”

"Why not?" Sam demands, eyes flashing with weeks of pent up frustration as he pokes Cas's chest.

"Let this one go, Sam. It's time to move on to the next wish,” Cas replies, ignoring Sam's question.

Sam eyes Cas with growing suspicion. "I can't believe this. You're the one who's always telling me to keep going."

"I did my best with this one, Sam. I can't change it."

"You mean you won't," Sam replies lowly. His hands twitch as he imagines punching Cas in his pretty face. "You have the ability to heal Dean and you _won't_."

Cas sighs. "I have the ability but I _can't._ ”

Sam pushes on Cas's chest. Hard. He knows Cas won't budge but he can't just _stand_ there. "This hurts," he finally whispers, swallowing back tears. "I don't know how to say goodbye. Dean _deserves_ a goodbye."  

Cas pauses before responding. "He won't know any different. This Dean will wake up to another Sam. It's not like you're abandoning him."

“He might not know any different but _I_ will,” Sam points out. “Make sure he stays asleep, okay?"

Cas nods, snapping his fingers.

“Don't go anywhere," Sam says, fully aware of how bossy he sounds and entirely unapologetic about it.

Cas says nothing as Sam walks away to Dean's room. His brother is, thankfully, dead asleep. Lightly snoring. It would be cute under different circumstances.

There's an uncomfortable ball in Sam's throat that he can't seem to swallow. Guilt weighs on him heavily despite Cas's words that Dean won't be alone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam whispers, shuffling closer to him. He runs his fingers through Dean's hair as he sniffles. "I'm just... Not strong enough. Since I can't get your memory back, I gotta protect you.”

_Even if that means protecting you from me._

Dean mumbles and turns into Sam's hand.

Tears drip down Sam's face and a few fall onto Dean. Sam desperately wipes at his eyes then bends down and kisses Dean's cheek. "Stay out of trouble, okay? Just... Be happy if you can."

“Sammy,” Dean breathes, reaching for him.

"God, Dean..." Sam lays down on the bed next to his brother, wrapping an arm around his middle. "I love you. Not just _my_ Dean. _You_ . I think... I think that's what's making this so hard."  
  
Sam gives Dean one more lingering look before getting off the bed and heading back to Cas.

Cas is sitting on the couch and Sam doesn't know what to say. He watches Cas, standing awkwardly in front of him. One silver lining is that he'd stopped crying but he’s sure his eyes are still red and puffy from the emotional goodbye. "My allergies are acting up," he says, the lie sounding lame even to his own ears.

“What's your next wish?” Cas gets off the couch, offering Sam a kiss.

Sam turns his face away. He hasn't been intimate with Cas since he was denied an orgasm but given the circumstances he's _not_ in the mood. “I want Dean to know who I am. I want him to need me.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Oh, nothing.” Cas isn't convincing at all. The fucker is hiding something. Unfortunately, he snaps his fingers before Sam can grill him some more. “Eric Kripke!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fyi - Sam and Dean's jobs weren't mentioned or explored on purpose. This chapter got long as hell, I wasn't really interested in dedicating a scene or two to work related crap. 
> 
> How are the tags looking? Am I missing anything? 
> 
> Predictions on what's up next? 
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait. I had a different chapter almost finished (another 7-8k chapter) and then decided to completely change the AU. Fast forward a few months and here we are. This chapter is 7500 words but between this new chapter and the old one, I’ve actually spent more like 16k on one chapter. So. Oops. 
> 
> Please be warned that Dean is Cas’s adopted son and attempts to seduce Sam in this chapter even though Sam’s essentially taking on a step-parent role. He doesn’t succeed and Sam continues says no, but I feel like it’s still worth mentioning in case anyone is squicked by a situation like this regardless of how it’s handled. Again, nothing happens between Sam and Dean here. There is sex, but it’s between Sam and Cas only.

Sam’s in the kitchen... Baking? There’s smoke in the air, an alarm is going off, and Sam is in panic mode.

"Shit!"

"Is everything okay?"

Sam freezes. That voice…

His belly clenches, it sinks with dread - but Sam turns anyway and comes face to face with Dean. Sam gapes. Are they even brothers in this universe? Dean’s small. Fresh-faced and bright-eyed. Young. A _child_. Well, teenager. But same difference, right? _This_ Dean is going through puberty. Sam can barely wrap his mind around it. That Sam’s older. _Too old._

"I... I." Sam coughs and tries in vain to clear his throat. "I accidentally fell asleep.”

The house is continuing to fill up with smoke but Sam’s unable to look away from Dean. Dean takes care of the mess, pulling the remains of Sam’s efforts out of the oven and begins airing out the kitchen. “What’s wrong with you?”

"What do you mean?"

"You were staring at me instead of making sure the house doesn’t burn down,” Dean replies, shrugging.

"You startled me?" Sam offers after briefly sputtering like the moron he is.

"Okay." Dean places his backpack in the corner and heads to the fridge.

Sam keeps staring at Dean, torn between laughter and tears. One thing is abundantly clear: Sam Winchester is a failure at making wishes. He couldn't _just_ blame it on Cas. Yes, it’s easy to do in the moment, but even Sam has to admit his wishes have too many loopholes. There’s too much room for error. This is on him, too.

"You're watching me.”

"Uh..." Sam shifts from foot to foot. "Sorry. You're right. I should probably... Do something. Uh. Is there anything you need at the store?"

Dean shakes his head, setting his sandwich items on the counter. He slides towards Sam. “I wanna kiss you.”

"Woah, what?" Sam steps back, putting space between himself and Dean. "No. You're just a kid.”

Dean moves closer to Sam, seemingly unfazed. "I've seen how you look at me."

"It's platonic.”

"I'm sixteen. Which is a common age of consent in the United States and most Western countries.”

"Legal and moral are two different things," Sam says firmly. "It's… there's a power imbalance, Dean. It's wrong. Also, you sound like you’re quoting Wikipedia. That’s not very reassuring.”

“Condescending jackass.” For a brief, relief-filled moment Sam believes it’s over. He’s wrong. Sam knows he's wrong because Dean opens his mouth to speak again. "Tell me you don't think I'm hot."

"I'm not having this conversation with you.”

"Do it,” Dean insists. "Tell me convincingly that you don't want me and I'll leave it alone until I'm eighteen."

"Drop it or I’m leaving," Sam demands, holding his ground. In the back of his mind, he can’t help but feel like his reaction is a bit on the childish and dramatic side. Unfortunately, it’s the best he’s got. Sam’s lost.

The front door opens and closes, signaling that someone else has arrived. Sam stumbles towards the new sounds in the house. "Hello?" he calls, needing something, _anything_ , to distract him from Dean.

"Hello, Sam,” Cas says, hanging up a trenchcoat in the closet. He sends Sam a smirk then crowds into Sam’s space, kissing him directly on the mouth.

"Cas?" he croaks.

"How was your day?" Cas asks as if nothing is amiss.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sam asks, his heart rabbiting in his throat.

Cas frowns, his head tilting to the side. “Sam, I live here.”

"Yeah, right." Sam tries to laugh but it comes out tight. God, he’s gonna flip the fuck out. Cas is the master at poking him until he loses it. "Next you're gonna tell me we're in a relationship.”

"We are, Sam. We’re engaged. Our wedding is this weekend - unless you’ve gotten cold feet. In which case, you’ve picked one hell of a time to tell me, kitten.”

“Yeah, that isn't going to work. I know you're fucking with me.”

Cas sends Sam hurt look and stalks off to the living room. There's a shuffling noise, the sound of paper on paper. Soon, Cas is right back in Sam's space, thrusting an invitation at him.

Sam grabs it, dread settling in his belly. He strokes it, feeling the expensive material. The fancy lettering. There's a photo of Sam and Cas tucked inside. Sam's smiling at Cas with love so deep it can't possibly be fake. He knows that look anywhere. He often used it when watching his brother back home.

"Oh my god," Sam says faintly, his vision narrowing. He's heavy. Needs to lay down...

Seconds later, Sam's knees give out and he hits the floor.

X

When Sam opens his eyes, Cas is mother-henning him the way Dean used to do and he's in a big, inviting bed. "What? What the hell happened?”

"You fainted." Cas smoothes the hair out of Sam's face.

Sam worries his lip. The affection is doing disturbing things to his belly. "I didn't know you could insert yourself so deeply into my life. Nice prank, Cas. But you can go now. No need to pretend any longer. I’m good, I got it.”

“You wanted Dean to need you. He certainly needs you."

"Right, I get it, I fucked up," Sam rasps. He tries to sit up but is overcome with nausea and figures laying still is his best bet at the moment - although Cas deserves to get puked on so maybe he _should_ move. Ugh. "But what's with the fake marriage? That's a consequence that'll hurt you too, ya know. You didn’t think this through.”

“It’s not a 'fake' marriage,” Cas replies with a sly smile.

" _Fine._ What's with the _real_ marriage, then? What do you have to gain from it?"

"You,” Cas says so fast that Sam almost believes him.

“If we don’t fuck, you get nothing. Tell me how that risk is worth this bullshit.”

"We'll see,” Cas says, booping Sam's nose. "If you’re feeling better we should go and make sure our boy isn’t getting into trouble."

"So this is how it's gonna be, huh?" Sam gingerly sits up, arching a brow. "I'm calling your bluff. Let's see how far this goes.”

Then, Sam does something potentially stupid - he kisses Cas. He brushes their lips together gently. Sweetly. All on his own.

_Just to scare him, that's all._

Cas hums and pulls Sam into a deeper kiss. Sam whines softly and parts his lips, letting Cas inside. His pulse jumps. His heart jack-rabbits in his chest. Cas delves deep, the flick of his tongue and grip of his fingers shocking in their possessiveness. Sam melts into Cas, barely resisting the urge to crawl into his lap. A tremble goes through his body as he lets the Devil _own_ his mouth.

"I'm feeling better," he pants dumbly when he manages to break the kiss. "We should... we should do what you said. Make sure Dean's okay."

“Yeah,” Cas says, then steals more kisses.

"So get up," Sam says weakly, returning each kiss with one of his own.

"I don't think I can. I want you needy for me." Cas switches his attention to Sam’s jawline, nipping it over and over. All along it.

“Why?”

"Why not?"

There’s a noise by the bedroom door, alerting Sam to Dean's presence.

Fuck. Is this the worst timing or the best timing? Sam isn't quite sure.

"Well, I know what Dean's doing now," Sam says after a few seconds with a sigh. “I just don’t know what he’s watching. Or why.”

“Sam,” Dean says immediately, without guilt or shame. “I wish you’d kiss _me_ like that.”

"Dean!" Sam jerks away from Cas. "You need to learn what 'no' means."

Dean’s only answer is blowing Sam a kiss and slipping away from the open bedroom door.

Sam shoots Cas an expectant look. "Well?"

Cas rolls his eyes and leaves the room without a word. Guilt hits Sam like a punch to the gut. This is what he'd wanted, wasn't it? Dean needing him? And now he's okay with Dean getting disciplined over it? Sure, Dean's not the right age - but Sam still _asked_ for this. It's not Dean's fault. Fuck.

Twenty minutes later, Cas leaves Dean's room. Sam knows because he's pacing the living room. They lock eyes right away.

"How is he? You were in there a long time."

"He's fine. Just sulking."

"Cas," Sam says slowly. "He needs someone to be gentle with him. He needs tenderness. Is it too much to hope that you gave it to him?”

"Do you know me at all?

Sam shoots Cas a glare even though Satan has a point and rushes over to Dean's door. He waits a few seconds before tapping on it with his knuckles. "Dean? Can I come in?"

"Why?" Dean calls through the door.

"You'll find out if you let me in. It's nothing bad."

When Dean says nothing, Sam takes a breath and nudges the door open. "Hey," he says softly, watching from the doorway before taking a few steps into the room. "I'm sorry... Cas was probably an asshole and I doubt that was helpful.”

"Yeah, well, Dad's a dick sometimes."

_Dad._

Christ. This is so, _so_ fucked up.

"So… I came to see if you needed a hug or something."

"Take your shirt off and we'll see."

“Clothed hugs only."

"Yeah, thought so." Dean gets up and approaches Sam. "So how old do I gotta be before you'll fuck me?"

"Jesus Christ." Sam swallows thickly. "Age isn't the only problem, you realize that, right? What about Cas?"

“He’d get over it. ‘Sides, wouldn't it be nice to have one of us sucking your cock while the other pounds your tight ass?”

“I _really_ don’t think your _father_ would approve or consent to that.”

“You could ask?”

"’Could’ is meaningless. I _could_ do a lot of things that I _won’t_ do," Sam says, glancing down at his feet. "Do you want a hug or not?"

Dean presses close for a hug, his hands resting on the small of Sam’s back.

"Love you, Dean," Sam whispers into Dean's hair. "No matter what. Always."

“Yeah... Just not in the _right_ way.”

"You're just a boy. I wish you weren't... but that's the hand we were dealt." Sam's breath catches in his throat and he tries to gently extricate himself from Dean's hold when Dean doesn’t let go on his own.

Dean doesn’t budge. "So you admit it. You _want_ me."

No. Sam doesn’t mean it the way Dean takes it - but he sure as shit can’t blame him. It’s not like he can sit Dean down and lay out for him in painful detail exactly what _Sam’s_ Dean is like and that _he’s_ the Dean Sam had been expecting. Especially when it came to age.

Sam places a hand over Dean's chest and presses on it, putting space between them. "Stop."

"No! I won't. I'll never stop.”

Sam moves towards the bedroom door. "Since you can't behave... I'm gonna go see about dinner."

“I don’t want anything,” Dean snaps and slams the door once Sam backs out of the room.

X

He doesn’t see Cas right away. After the mess of a conversation with Dean, Sam’s sole concern is decompressing before he has a full-on meltdown. So he hides in the bathroom and prays to God or whatever the fuck else exists besides demons that he’ll have some goddamn peace and orders a pizza online while he soaks in the tub.

When he leaves the bathroom he’s wet-haired but dressed. “Cas? You hungry?”

"Yeah!" Cas calls out and wanders over to Sam. "How did the conversation with Dean go?”

Sam looks anywhere but at Cas's face. "I'd rather not talk about it. Just wanted to let you know I ordered pizza and it should be here soon.”

“That good, huh? Wanna make out while we wait?”

"Where would you like to make out?"

Cas takes Sam's hand and leads him to the living room. He pushes Sam onto the couch and slides between Sam's legs for a kiss. In retaliation, Sam bites Cas’s lips.

"Why do you have to be so hot? My life would be so much easier if you had six heads or the body of a serpent or something."

"The Devil doesn't come in the form of a beast. He comes to you looking like everything you _want_.”

Sam flicks his tongue between his teeth. "So does everyone want you in _this_ body, or is it tailor-made for me?"

“This is my favorite body but it _was_ tweaked for you.”

"What was tweaked?" Sam rubs a thumb over Cas's lips. "Your sinful mouth?" He drags his lips along Cas's cheek. "Your jawline? Your eyes? Your thighs? You could crush a watermelon with those things even if you _weren't_ Satan."

“Possibly.” Cas grins then points at his own dick suggestively. “You missed an important body part, though.”

"I do love big dicks." Sam's mouth waters as he remembers how thick and heavy Cas had been on his tongue.

"I can't wait to fuck you with it. Hear the sweet sounds you make."

"Fuck," Sam breathes out as his body quivers. "That's only gonna happen on our wedding night, which I'm fully anticipating you to back out of. Marrying me is the worst idea you've ever had.”

"Keep believing that, Sam," Cas says before biting Sam’s earlobe.

"You aren't the marrying type."

"I am when it comes to you, apparently."

"Cas... can you make sure Dean stays away while we’re doing this? I don’t want a repeat of what happened earlier.”

Cas snaps his fingers then slides down Sam’s body. "I think it’s time I returned the favor,” he murmurs, nuzzling Sam's cock through his pants.

“Fuck, Cas, I just... I just meant I'd take off my shirt," Sam pants but he’s already grinding against Cas's face.

“You can do that, too," Cas rasps as he unbuttons Sam's pants. As soon as Sam’s cock is free, Cas licks the underside.

Sam's dick jerks, precome dribbling from the tip. He caresses Cas's cheek, hypnotized by that luscious mouth. "When I said we had to save the fucking for our wedding night... I kinda figured blowjobs were included in on that. I mean, where's the suffering if we still get to come, right?"

“I agree... after this. I need it. Just once," Cas says and laps up Sam's precome before sucking the head of Sam's cock into his mouth.

“ _More_ ,” Sam hisses. “If you’re gonna suck me off, _suck me off_.”

Cas wastes no time swallowing him down to the root. Sam cries out, burying his hands in Cas's hair as he fucks into his mouth. Unhinged and wanton.

All too soon, what feels like mere seconds later, there’s a knock on the front door, indicating that the pizza has arrived. Sam moans in frustration but otherwise says nothing. The driver is only doing their job, after all.

“I'm going to murder that pizza boy,” Cas growls as he pulls off of Sam’s cock.

“Don’t do that.”

Cas grumbles under his breath and stalks over to the front door. Despite the shitty timing of the delivery, Sam smiles.

X

Not long after stuffing his face, Sam ends up attached to the bathroom, miserably puking his guts out. Only him, though. True to his word, Dean had refused to partake in the pizza. In a cruel twist of fate, this seems to have ended up being a _good_ thing.

“What did you do to me?” Sam groans when he looks up and sees Cas hovering in the doorway. “Why aren’t you sick, too?”

Cas hesitates before closing the distance between them, carding his fingers through Sam’s sweaty hair. “Food poisoning doesn’t impact me, kitten. I’m sure you can understand why.”

“Can’t you heal me?”

“I’m sorry, Sam. I can’t. I’m being monitored by individuals downstairs. Interfering with your pain would be considered a miracle of sorts. I’m not exactly well-known for those.”

“This sucks,” Sam grouses.

“Believe me, I know. You puked on my _bare_ feet before making your home in here,” Cas states. He doesn’t sound the slightest bit angry. More amused than anything.

“If you’re trying to get me to feel bad for you, it’s not gonna work.”

“I’m not.”

“Good. Cas, why are you still here?”

Cas smiles. It’s soft and warm. Not mean at all. “To offer comfort. To watch over you.”

According to Dean, when they were little, Mom said angels were watching over them. Sam’s pretty damn sure this isn’t what she had in mind. It isn’t what Sam had in mind, either.

“Okay,” Sam says before his stomach heaves and he’s forced to lean over the toilet once again.

Cas doesn’t leave his side. Through it all, he stays. Sam’s constant companion.

X

It takes a good forty-eight hours for Sam to become well enough to venture out of the house. When he _does_ leave, it’s not for fun. Just for groceries. Because this is his life now, apparently. As far as Sam knows, he doesn’t even have a fucking job. Okay, so he does, but the title is something like _house husband_ and Sam can’t say it was his dream growing up. To be a father and look after the damn house all day.

And he can’t even get _that_ right. He _would_ be a father, at least, if Dean would leave well enough alone and stop trying to flirt with him. But that’s clearly too much to hope for.

Sam’s mood only worsens when he returns home and opens the front door. Because he’s hearing noises. From Dean. Noises he _really_ shouldn’t be hearing but has no choice because of where Dean decided to sit. The couch. Yeah. Dean’s on the _fucking couch_ and now Sam’s not just _hearing_ shit but _seeing_ it.

Dean arches his back, sliding his cock up into his fist. “ _Sam_ ,” he moans, locking eyes with him.

The bags in Sam’s hands fall to the floor.

"Why are you jerking off in the living room, Dean?"

"I wanted you to _see_ me."

A muscle in Sam's cheek jerks and he lifts his chin. "Put your dick away," he says curtly and promptly walks back out of the house to get the rest of the groceries.

" _Look at me,_ " Dean begs when Sam comes back inside and heads for the kitchen. At least Dean’s standing up now and not actively masturbating. Thank fuck for small mercies. "I _know_ you want to. I _know_ you want me. Stop _lying_ to yourself!"

Sam keeps his eyes on his task. Putting food away one item at a time. "If you were an adult, I'd say you’re being manipulative, but I’m gonna give you the benefit of the doubt. I think you’ll grow out of this when you realize how fucked up it is.”

"I'm _not_ a kid, Sam,” Dean spits. "Tell me you don't want me, convincingly, and I'll leave you alone. Otherwise, I won't! I need you too much."

"Fine. Go ahead and walk around the house naked. I can’t control what you do. But I can control myself - and I'm not gonna look."

"Say it, Sam. Right now. Tell me you don't want me. Or tell me you do."

“No," Sam says simply, keeping his tone as neutral as possible. "Get out."

Dean gets into Sam's space. "Is that ‘no’ you don't want me or ‘no’ you won't tell me?"

As soon as Sam’s finished putting the food away, Sam leaves the kitchen. “This is getting old, Dean.”

Dean follows him. "Yeah, you're damn right it's getting old, Sam! We’re stuck in this painful fucking limbo because you won't grow a pair and tell me how you _really_ feel."

Sam groans and stops walking. "I don't owe you a big, long explanation. You aren't entitled to that. I said _no_. The fact you won't honor my wishes and what makes me comfortable speaks volumes. Nothing I say will matter to you unless it’s what you want to hear.”

"I don't _need_ a long explanation. I just need closure."

“Please. Please _stop_.”

"I don't want anyone else, Sam. They aren't as smart or funny as you. I want your stupidly long legs and your stupidly long hair and your stupidly pretty face."

“I'm sorry. I know it's just a word but... I really fucking am." Sam's eyes burn as he looks away.

Dean runs to his room.

Sam lays down on the floor, defeat washing over him.

When Cas comes home, Sam’s _still_ on the floor.

“Rough day?” the Devil asks, the toes of his shoes next to Sam’s head as he stares down at him. Even from this unflattering position, Cas is ridiculously good-looking.

"Yes," Sam rasps, rubbing at his eyes. He doesn’t attempt to get up. "How was yours?"

"It was fine.” Cas tilts his head to the side. "Are you okay?"

"I hurt Dean. Again.”

“Come on, Sam. Get up. Let's sit down together and talk about it.”

_Cuddle, Cas wants to cuddle._

Sam’s feeling shitty enough he can’t even pretend to dislike Cas’s suggestion. When Cas reaches down and offers Sam his hand, Sam takes it.

X

On the day of his wedding, Sam’s up before the birds. He slides into the sexy white panties first, then a white suit to match. If Cas goes through with this… well. Sam wants him to get an eyeful. Surprisingly, he’s not filled to the brim with anxiety until he helps Claire and Jess with their hair and makeup. By then, he’s a wreck. He can own that.

He’s no less ready when it’s time to walk down the aisle. Now, it’s real. Now, Sam’s scared. But he has to do it unless he plans on going _Runaway Bride_ on Cas’s ass. Which is _not_ happening. He’s too stubborn for that.

When Sam begins his walk, he doesn’t gaze at the guests. His eyes immediately lock on his loved ones in the wedding party. At Jack, who’s officiating. At Cas. At Dean.

Sam's pulse jumps when he draws closer and sees the look on Cas's face. He stumbles at the intensity of it. But Sam doesn’t stop walking, not until he’s near Cas. Cas, who he'd assumed would turn this into one big joke. He’s here and looks... excited.

_Holy shit._

Cas takes Sam’s hands in his and looks up at Sam adoringly. A flush creeps up on Sam's cheeks and he tries to clear his throat and speak - but he’s unable to say anything.

"Are we ready to start?" Jack whispers, just loud enough for Sam and Cas to hear.

"Yes,” Cas says.

Dean grumbles something under his breath, looking antsy.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." Jack begins.

Sam can’t focus on Jack's words. He’s too entranced by Cas to take in much of anything else.

_He won’t say yes, he’ll leave any moment. He’ll point and laugh at me. This can’t be real._

The mantra is ongoing, mostly for self-preservation. If Sam prepares for the worst, it won’t hurt as much when it all goes to shit, right?

Jack emphasizes the significance of the vows they’re about to exchange, giving a gentle reminder of their duties and roles in a marriage.

"Wait! You forgot to ask if anyone thinks they _shouldn’t_ be married,” Dean says, cutting Jack off.

"We're not at that part yet,” Sam says more harshly than he intends to. Humiliation has given him compassion fatigue. “Maybe you should go take a breather."

"I can help," Jess pipes up. "Give Dean some company."

“Don’t,” Dean begs. “Please… don’t.”

“Dean,” Cas hisses.

Jack looks unsure of how to proceed and Sam can’t find it in himself to blame him. The kid isn’t much older than Dean. It’s unlikely that he’s ever experienced an interruption quite like this one before, if at all.

"Seriously, Dean, you're making this _so_ much worse than it needs to be," Jess says, gently taking his arm.

"I agree. You're better than this, Dean. It's about damn time that you showed it."

“Fuck you, Sam!” Dean shakes Jess off and runs for the house.

Jess sends Sam and Cas apologetic looks and chases after Dean.

Sam sighs and rubs at his forehead. "Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, Sam.”

Sam shifts from foot to foot and tries not to freak the fuck out as his eyes meet Cas’s.

“Cas, today I take you as my husband. I give you my hand and my heart. I promise to support you, to work by your side to achieve the things we value and dream of, and to savor our time together. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. Now we will feel no rain, for each of us will be a shelter for the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of us will be a companion to the other. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you, no matter what lies before us." He pauses before adding, "You are the most infuriating and hilarious man I have ever met - and I'm grateful for it."

If there’s any noise from their guests, Sam can’t hear it. He can only see Cas. Cas, whose eyes have softened considerably. Cas, who seems just as surprised as Sam feels.

"For as long as I've walked this earth, I've looked for someone who could be my equal. At first, I questioned whether you were it but you have surpassed my every expectation and have completely stolen my heart. I will be faithful to you, Sam. I will stand by you and fight for you _forever_. You are mine to protect as I am yours. I swear that should anything try to tear us apart I will end it swiftly. Through sickness and health, rich or poor, I am yours."

Sam lunges forward and kisses Cas even though it isn't time yet and Cas doesn’t hesitate - he wraps his arms around Sam’s neck and kisses him back.

Jack pokes Sam’s side. "I hate to interrupt but you haven't exchanged the rings."

They exchange their rings as Sam’s entire body shakes.

"We have heard your vows and your promise of faithful love. I now declare you to be married; may joy be with you from this day forward. You may now kiss... again,” Jack says, tone excited and sweet.

Cas pulls on Sam's tie and Sam takes the hint - he cups Cas’s face in his hands and kisses him breathless.

X

Hours later the guests finally trickle out one or two at a time. Sam and Cas stay long enough to clean up the leftover mess and soon after they take their packed bags to the car. Maybe it's an asshole move but Sam avoids seeing Dean alone. Instead, he makes sure Cas is with them when he says goodbye.

He _also_ makes sure to work a plug into his ass before leaving with Cas.

The ride to their destination is long - but Sam can't really complain. Despite the uncomfortable shit with Dean, he has no interest in tapping out just yet. Sam is, dare he think it, _happy_.

And that feeling only grows when he catches sight of their honeymoon cabin. Their home away from home. The water that he can fish in if he chooses to. It's enough to take away his breath.

"Dean would love it here," he whispers, voice full of awe.

Familiar hurt wiggles its way in. He'd meant _his_ Dean. That never really changes, does it? He _always_ means _his_ Dean.

“We can bring him here some other time.”

Sam nods, dazed, and slides out of the car, spreading his arms out wide as he takes in the scenery. God, he misses his brother. Here, in the quiet, he can really feel it.

Cas gets out of the car too, leaning against it as his eyes bore into Sam. “I take it you’re pleased.”

“Yes,” Sam replies soft, adjusting his suit. "Uh... I should change.”

“I’d prefer to see you run around naked,” Cas purrs.

Sam rubs the back of his neck and licks his lips. “Can you handle this?”

“What are you on about now?” Cas asks, arching a brow. “I thought this was going somewhere sexy.”

Sam shrugs helplessly. “You know I’m a possessive bastard and _I_ know that you like a friends-with-benefits style relationship - so how exactly are we supposed to work? Is this how you plan on torturing me? Are we gonna end up divorcing because I bore you or I don’t want you to sleep with other people?”

“I haven’t fucked anyone else since I started pursuing you, kitten.”

Sam sucks in a surprised breath. Demons lie. And yet...

A part of him wants to believe it.

"I don't know what to say.”

“I’ve said a hundred times that you are different. Will you listen now?”

Sam chews on his lip. “Maybe.”

“Now. Where were we?” Cas doesn’t wait for Sam to answer, though. He closes the distance between them and sweeps Sam off his feet. “I believe it’s time to carry my bride over the threshold,” he announces as he starts walking toward the front door.

"I'm not a bride," Sam huffs and wraps an arm around Cas's neck. " _Husband_ , I'm your husband. We’re grooms, you dick.”

“Yes. _Mine._ My husband.” Cas opens the door and walks into the cabin, Sam still in his arms.

“Let me down,” Sam demands, wiggling in Cas’s grasp.

Cas releases Sam and Sam finds the bedroom. He pulls his clothes off one by one, hanging everything in the closet. Once he’s in nothing but his butt plug and cute little panties he leaves the room and casually heads for the front door in an attempt to relax outside.

“Are those panties for me?”

"Who else would they be for? I've been wearing them since early this morning."

"Fuck." The word comes out as a whimper. Cas drops to his knees and crawls across the floor, nuzzling Sam's cock when he’s close enough.

"There's another surprise beneath the panties. Just for you,” Sam pants, gently humping Cas’s face.

"Please tell me that I can take you to the bedroom and find out what it is _now_ instead of later.”

“That would be boring and vanilla. Not very fitting for the Devil and his husband,” Sam insists breathlessly. “I wanna do it out here. On the chair. Or the ground.”

“We could get a quilt and fuck by the water,” Cas offers before mouthing Sam’s clothed cock.

“No. Sit on the chair.”

Cas is quick to do as asked and sits in the chair. He undoes his tie and lets it hang around his neck as he watches Sam closely. Sam sucks on his own lips and pushes the tiny panties down his thighs, exposing his leaking cock to the air. "Do you wanna see your present, sweetheart?”

“Yes. I’ve been waiting so long,” Cas replies, shivering.

Sam turns around and pulls his cheeks apart, showing off the purple glass plug that’s snug in his ass. "Put this in before we left."

“Fuck, you naughty boy. Come here so I can taste you.”

Sam scoots backward towards Cas. "How is it naughty? You can't pretend it isn't exactly what you wanted."

"It’s more than I hoped for." Cas runs his hands over Sam's ass cheeks before pulling them apart and leans in, pressing his tongue against Sam's stretched hole.

“ _Cas._ More than you hoped for?”

“I just can’t believe you prepared yourself for me… why don’t you take out my cock and sit on it?”

Sam turns back around and falls to his knees. He kisses Cas's cock through his pants, letting out a quiet hum. "You're gorgeous like this."

“Like what? Desperately horny for you?”

"Yes,” Sam says, unzipping Cas's pants. His mouth waters in excitement. "And you seem to be horny for me more often than not. It's a win-win."

“Correction: I _always_ want you.”

Sam pulls Cas out of his underwear and licks the underside, eager and happy. “I like it. And I like that you were desperate even when I hated your guts.”

Cas moans, his head tipping back against the chair. "Fuck, Sam... Come on, sit on my cock."

"Gotta take the plug out first," Sam purrs sweetly, giving him a few more teasing licks.

"Then stand up and bend over for me."

Sam kisses and licks into Cas's slit before he stands up and bends over him. "You can't ever let someone else be in control, can you?"

"I need to be buried in you too badly to give up control." Cas takes hold of the plug and slowly pulls it out. It takes no effort at all because Sam’s hole is _loose_. So loose, in fact, that he’s impressed the toy managed to stay inside him.

"Next time, then," Sam says, glancing at Cas over his shoulder. "You'll give up control when I fuck you."

"I'll do anything you ask. Turn around.”

Sam’s quick to straddle Cas, his hands coming up to stroke Cas's cheeks.

Cas looks up at Sam's face as he runs his hands up Sam's thighs. “Beautiful. Just for me.”

"Shh. Don't," Sam moans as Cas's cock slips between his ass cheeks and brushes against his hole. Cas feels good there.

"Please, Sam." Cas grips Sam's hips and bucks upwards with a groan.

"God, it gets me off when you say please," Sam hisses. He lifts up and positions Cas's cock against his hole, sinking down until the head breaches him.

Cas lets out a thin whine. “Why’s that?”

"Don't tell me you don't get it. You of all people _should_ understand why I'd find it hot." Sam rolls his hips until Cas is fully inside him, his balls snug against Sam's skin.

"You picked a shitty spot for this, I can't get any good leverage,” Cas complains.

Sam gives Cas a smug smile and swivels his hips. "I know. I picked it on purpose."

"What is with you and taking my power away, hmm?" Cas’s nails dig into Sam’s hips.

Sam peppers Cas's jawline with kisses. "If I didn't, you'd be bored of me by now."

Cas’s breath hitches and an emotion passes across his face that Sam can’t quite identify. Before he can think about it too deeply, though, it’s gone. “Just fuck me like you mean it,” Cas growls, smacking Sam's ass.

"I mean it," Sam whispers hotly in Cas's ear and starts to rock gently. "Hit me again."

"You like that?” Cas lands a few more swats on Sam’s ass. Sam wiggles when it starts stinging. “Of course you do.”

"Yes. I'd like it better if I was spanking _your_ ass... but this is nice." The blows are coming harder now and Sam’s eyes prick with overwhelmed tears.

“You want to spank my ass, kitten?”

Sam kisses Cas directly on the mouth. "I want to do _everything_ to you."

"I'd let you,” Cas rasps. The spanking ceases and Cas grips Sam’s flaming ass.

Sam picks up the pace, actively bouncing on Cas's dick. "Of course you would. You're such a good boy for me when you wanna be."

“Christ on a razorblade - _Sam_.” Cas swallows thickly and gazes directly into Sam’s eyes. "Lucky you. I want to be a good boy once in a while."

"You're right, I _am_ lucky." Sam strokes Cas's cheeks with his thumbs before increasing the pace of his bouncing. "You like this. Me whispering sweet nothings to you. Such a sap."

“I like you bouncing that tight ass of yours on my cock."

“Whatever gets you through the day, sweetheart.”

Cas glances down at Sam’s aching dick. "You gonna come for me untouched?"

Sam nuzzles Cas’s temple. “I want to.”

"Tell me how to get you there,” Cas says, turning to catch Sam's mouth with his.

"Bite me," Sam gasps between kisses.

Cas lets out a possessive growl and bites the side of Sam's neck hard before sucking a mark into the skin.

"Cas, Cas, _Cas_ ," Sam chants, coming hot between them.

Cas comes moments later, clinging to Sam and sucks another mark into his sensitive flesh. "You said my name."

"Am I supposed to say someone else's name?" Sam asks, carding his fingers through Cas's hair.

“Considering you sold your soul to be with Dean… I’d have guessed his,” Cas says easily and without emotion, like it’s small talk and not a big aching thing that ruins Sam.

 _Yeah,_ speaking of Dean - Sam _should_ be thinking about him. More than that, really. If they can’t be together in this wish, what the fuck is Sam even doing here, playing house with the Devil? _Why_ did he say vows to him? They weren’t empty words. They weren’t all for show. That might be the scariest part. It’s real now, at least a little.

Cas interrupts Sam’s thoughts by patting his ass. “Time to shower. I have a quick recovery time and I _really_ want to do that again.”

And, just like that, Sam’s following Cas to the bathroom and leaving thoughts of Dean behind.

X

A few days later, they’re back home. Well, in their driveway to be exact. The honeymoon is over and they’re about to see Dean _._

"Ready to head in?" Sam asks, glancing at Cas.

"And share you? Never,” Cas replies, leaning over to steal a kiss.

Sam shivers, nipping Cas's lips for a few seconds. "Don't get sappy with me, it's weird.”

"I'm not being sappy, I'm being possessive."

"Unlike you, I'm mortal and need to eat. We _have_ to go in."

Cas rolls his eyes and leaves the car, retrieving some of their bags out of the trunk. Sam’s quick to follow, playfully smacking Cas right on the ass. "So cranky."

Cas bats Sam’s hand away, only proving he _is_ cranky. Sam’s okay with that.

“Hello, Dean!" Cas calls when they enter the house.

No response.

"We brought a pie home for you," Sam adds.

Dean appears, looking sleepy and tousled in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "What kind?"

A noise escapes Sam’s mouth without his permission. Dean... Dean is in one of _his_ shirts _._ Swimming in it.

It has him yearning to protect Dean even more. The only problem is what’s hurting Dean is Sam.

"Cherry."

Dean's eyes light up. "Yeah?" He looks to Cas then back at Sam. "That's my favorite."

Sam catches Cas smirking at him and clears his throat. “We know. Why are you wearing my shirt?"

Dean glances down at himself. "I missed you.”

Sam sucks in a sharp breath and rubs the back of his neck. So Dean has been rifling through Sam’s clothes. Not good.

"I missed you too. Thought about you every day."

“Yeah? Every day?” Dean asks, moving closer to Sam.

Sam lets out a strangled noise and takes a few steps backward, away from Dean. His face is _flaming._ "Yes."

Dean doesn’t stop. “Can I have a hug?”

"Just a hug, right?"

Dean’s shoulders slump. “Yeah.”

“Come here, then," Sam says, opening his arms.

Dean jogs over to him, snuggling into Sam's chest.

Sam holds Dean tight. "Did you stay out of trouble while we were gone?"

“Mmm-hmm.”

Sam ruffles Dean's hair. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Because he probably got drunk to the point of mindlessness," Cas replies. He leans in to kiss Sam then takes their luggage to their room.

"So... _did_ you get drunk?"

“Of course,” Dean says and Sam _feels_ Dean grinning against his chest.

"I should probably be madder at you for that."

"I went to a party."

Sam makes a disapproving noise. "Sounds like bad news already."

Dean looks up and gives Sam a slow, sly smile. He places a hand on Sam’s chest and gets on his tiptoes to whisper, "I was in a gang bang."

Sam's stomach twists and he jerks away from Dean as if he'd been burned. "I didn't need to know that."

Dean catches Sam's wrist. "I took cock after cock in my ass. Sometimes two at once."

Sam hisses and tugs at his wrist. "I'd rather not hear details, thanks."

"Why?" Dean holds on to Sam tighter. "Jealous?"

"No. I'm not jealous - but I _am_ worried," Sam says, pulling again. He holds back his strength because he doesn’t want to hurt Dean but he doesn’t know how much longer he can take this. "If you wanna fuck half your school, it's not my business. Just, please... Practice safe sex. I don't want you catching any diseases. You're so young and have your whole life ahead of you."

Dean lets Sam go, looking stricken. "You don't care." It’s a statement, not a question.

Sam's eyebrows furrow. "What's that supposed to mean? Of course I care. I'm just trying to set boundaries with you."

"Boundaries?"

"Yes, Dean. Boundaries. I'm basically..." he struggles for the words. "I'm your step-dad now."

"You could have been more,” Dean tells Sam quietly.

"No, I couldn’t have. There won't be anything sexual between us. Not now, not when you turn eighteen," Sam says firmly. "It was never going to be more. I don't want you like that."

Dean stares at Sam a moment before turning on his heel and heads to his room.

"Great." Sam let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing a hand over his face.

X

It’s been almost twenty-four hours since Sam saw Dean and anxiety twists in his guts. It’s a foul thing that makes food unbearable; he can’t taste it properly. It’s all rotten on his tongue, just like his insides.

He's called Dean - but to no avail. It goes straight to voicemail every time.

"Cas... We need to start thinking about our options," Sam says, desperate. "We need to _do_ something."

Cas sighs, rolling his eyes. "He's a teenager, it hasn’t even been a full day and the cops know Dean well. They won’t take his absence seriously. He'll come home with his tail between his legs eventually.”

"Are you serious? I hope you eat too much cheese and wake up in a cold sweat from nightmares, you fucking self-centered jerk.”

“I don't get nightmares,” Cas replies smugly. "If you're so worried, call the police."

"You're the sentient bubonic plague," Sam continues, anger seeping into his tone. _What the hell, Cas?_ "I can't fucking believe I wasted this whole fucking wish getting close to _you_.”

Cas gets into Sam's space. "Watch your _tone_ , Sam,” Cas says lowly. "I happen to _know_ that Dean is safe. He's just having a temper tantrum."

"What are you gonna do, Cas? Threaten me some more? I'm already in a living hell, you can't make it any worse.”

“You seemed pretty fucking happy three days ago when we were on our honeymoon!”

"I was!" Sam bites out, angry tears pricking at his eyes against his will. He wants to be strong. He wants to only show anger but the pain comes out anyway. "Treating Dean like a piece of shit put an end to that, thank God. I was about to settle down with you and now... I quit. I don't wanna be married to you anymore. It's time to leave this shithole. I should have done that in the first place. Don’t know what I was thinking.”

"You're looking at this from one perspective - yours. You have zero idea how Dean was treating me when you weren't watching. Perhaps that’s why I was not the ‘best father.’”

“Well, one, you’re the Devil and you’re telling me you’re the victim here? Please. You’re just trying to manipulate me and play on my empathy. Or, you’re just pathetic. Either way, you come out of the other side looking bad.”

“Sam, would you listen to yourself? You aren’t thinking clearly -”

“Look at my face? Does it look like I give a shit?" Sam asks, pointing at himself for dramatic effect. "I don't. The fact you want to pin this on Dean only solidifies my decision. For an immortal being, you sure are immature and sad as fuck, Castiel. Let's get a move on. I'm ready for my next wish."

Cas huffs out a sigh and shakes his head. “And what’s that?”

"First, I need to tell you that in my upcoming wishes, I want you to stay the fuck away from me. No more flirting. Come when I call you and that's it," Sam demands coldly. "Got it?"

Cas laughs but there’s no humor in it. "It's cute that you think you have a say. And you’re even more impulsive than I gave you credit for. That’s not a compliment, by the way.”

“ _Anyway_ ," Sam continues dismissively. "I wish that Dean was an adult and that I was the man of his wildest fantasies. And don’t even think about re-using past realities. I don't wanna deal with any of the previous Deans at all. Him loving me would be a nice addition, too.”

“Whatever you say, kitten.” Cas’s eyes flash with… something. Regret? Pain? Sam’s not sure. He can’t ask about it, though, because Cas is lifting his chin and snapping his fingers. “Eric Kripke.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things are looking awful right now, but it’ll get better. I promise. Theories on what will happen next? What are you craving? Have I missed any important tags? As always, comments and kudos give me life!


End file.
